


Afire Love (Steve/Reader)

by ZvezdaMoya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, THERES A SPIDER, Tags Are Fun, Why is the Rum Gone?, fire af, send help, that has nothing to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZvezdaMoya/pseuds/ZvezdaMoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help her sister, kill Hydra members, save the blondie's life. Not a normal day for her, but not a strange one either. Being part of the KGB means seeing some weird shit and 3 Helicarriers falling from the sky was definitely at the top of her list. Hacking them would be easy, but what was to follow would be a whole lot harder.  Recruited by Steve who learns of her pyrokinesis, she is asked to help find his old friend. With Hydra weakened, but still active and the KGB trying to get her back, will she survive long enough to fall for the patriotic symbol of freedom? Follow the union of the stars and strips and the hammer and the sickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HOW DO I DO THE FANFIC THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have read my other two stories you know I hate summarizing alSO BAD CHAPTER TITLES ARE BACK YAYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like Nirvana, but I suggest looking up the lyrics to Lake of Fire! Comment please!
> 
> love you fam
> 
> -Z

She sat listening to the music play through her ear buds. Nirvana. She bobbed her head to the beat while her fingers typed away on her computer. To anyone passing by it would like a bunch of 1's and 0's and logs they didn't understand, but to her it looked like the mainframe to the Helicarriers that were currently blocking the sun in the sky. She moved fast, time was running out. 5 seconds. Damn, Hydra knew what they were doing, it would not be easy to stop those guns from firing. 3 seconds. Was Shield even doing anything to stop it? 1 second. She could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her face as she recalibrated the guns to give who ever was up there enough time to stop it completely. She typed in the last number and nervously looked to the sky, it wouldn't be hard to see if she failed. 0 seconds. She looked around, no one was falling to the floor dead. She felt the breath she didn't know she was holding escape past her lips and she slowly closed her laptop. She couldn't shut the Helicarriers down completely, but she could stall them, if only for 30 more seconds. She looked at the clock on the café wall, her eyes never leaving the red hand as it ticked. 20 seconds. Someone better be up there stopping them. 10 seconds. Would the Helicarrier aim at her? 5 seconds. At least she wouldn't have to work for the KGB anymore. 2 seconds. She heard a crash and her eyes flicked to the carriers. They were falling, someone had brought them down. She gave a small smile and stood up from her set. She threw a couple of bucks on the table and looked at the table she had stolen the laptop from. It was a couple's and they were still feverishly making out and hadn't noticed the missing equipment. She rolled her eyes and swiftly walked by their table replacing the laptop not even being noticed by the two who seemed they couldn't get enough of each other. She strolled out of the café and brought the hood up to her head. She watched as people began to run by her screaming in terror of the metal falling from the sky. As some of the people ran they would notice her. A figure calmly walking the opposite way whistling the tune that echoed in her ears. Lake of Fire. 

\-------

"On your right" Steve's eyes were barley opened, but he saw what he thought was Sam sitting in a chair reading some magazine. Sam's stoic face immediately gave way to a smile and a slight chuckle as his friend tried hard to adjust to the bright lights in the room.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Sam threw his magazine back on the table.

'I understood that reference." Steve gave a small smile and let his head fall back against his pillow.

"Good, that probably would have been awkward if you didn't" They both chuckled as the doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers I see you're awake. Good." She picked up the chart from the end of the bed. "Everything looks good, let me see your stomach." She went to the edge of his bed and lifted up his gown. The scar that was once there was already gone. "They said you healed fast, but I never thought..." She trailed off. Steve just smiled.

"Thanks for, you know, saving my life." He moved some hair from his face.

"Don't thank me, thank who ever cauterized your wound." She lowered the gown and wrote something on the chart.

"What?" Both Steve and Sam spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and back at the doctor. As soon as they found him they rushed him to the hospital. Sam didn't remember anyone with a lighter or anything hot. 

"Yes, if they hadn't I'm afraid you would be dead right now Mr. Rogers." She watched as both of their faces became engulfed in utter confusion. "When you came in you were bleeding profusely, but it was nothing we couldn't fix. The wound on your stomach however had been there longer. Your red headed friend said it was a GSW and you had probably lost a lot of blood already. So, we cut open your uniform to find it had already been cauterized and with much skill might I add, like they held the flame directly in their hands. I can't explain it, but what matters is that you're alive." She smiled, placed the chart back where she had gotten it and walked out of the room. The boys looked at each other.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Sam threw his hands up in defense just as Natasha bounded in the room.

"Turn on the TV." Sam growled but did as he was told. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was kind of scared of her. Steve ignored the TV and looked at Nat

"Did you cauterize me?" He put a hand on his side and grunted from pain. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head before returning her attention to the screen. This time Steve looked too. 

"Two hours ago former Senator Stern was shot during his hearing." The reporter on the screen was soon replaced by the picture of Hydra's representative, Stern. "This just in we have actual footage from the hearing, be warned it may be graphic." The room watched as an unfocused video was played. Steve could see the Senator sitting in a court room. The judge was talking of his penalty when a young women who was standing in the back suddenly began to make her way to the front. She pulled out a small hand gun and shot two shots into Stern's left shoulder near his heart. The camera got a quick shot at her face, (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes. Sam tilted his head a little and Steve just stared. The video took a turn to the floor and was quickly brought up again, but the women was no where to be seen. People were screaming and there were a couple of guards attending to Stern. "As far as we know Stern is still alive and is currently in surgery. If anyone sees this women please call the police and do not approach her. She is presumed to be armed and dangerous." Natasha turned the TV off, her face a little pale. Steve noticed this and reached his hand out.

"Hey, Natasha you feeling ok?" She seemed to be in a trance until his voice brought her back. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.-what did you think I did to you?" She nodded her head and furrowed her brow. Her voice went up a little too high at the end of her sentence.

"Uh, cauterize? My wound?" Steve sat in utter confusion and Sam didn't seem to know what she was getting at either. Her eyes grew wider and she more or less ran out of the room. Steve looked over to Sam and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Women." Sam leaned back in his chair. Steve half smiled, but they both knew something seemed off. Steve was able to get out of the hospital the next day, seemed his serum infested body helped with most of the healing. Natasha said she need to talk to them about something and to meet her at the café near the capital building. They obliged and found her sipping coffee at a table, they both pulled up a seat. "You needed to see us?" They sat down and she slowly nodded. 

"I'm following a lead"

"Is this about the woman who shot Stern?" Steve played with his hands as she nodded. 

"Those Helicarriers should have gone down 30 seconds before they did. Agent Hill thinks somebody hacked in and helped us gain some more time so we called in Tony to find out if she was right." Her gaze would change from one man to the other.

"And? Did he find anything?" Sam leaned back. She nodded.

"There was a hacker. So Tony found the IP address of the computer used. It was a laptop, and it belonged to a couple. They had no idea what we were talking about so we figure somebody stole it and gave it back. We asked where they were that day and they said here." She looked around at the café.

"Wait, you're saying somebody hacked into the Helicarriers using a laptop that wasn't even theirs? Whoa." Steve seemed curious.

"Rogers, somebody could use Google and you'd be impressed." Sam snapped back with a laugh while Steve just gave him a look. 

"I asked the waitress if she remembered anyone suspicious with a laptop that day." She nodded toward a short girl with black hair who was refilling someone's coffee. "She said no one suspicious, but there was a young woman sitting at this table on a laptop during the time the ships were in the air." She tapped the table they were sitting at.

"The woman who shot Stern?" Steve was trying to connect why someone would help them and then go and shoot Stern. 

"That's what I thought, so I pulled up her picture and asked. She is sure it's the same woman." Nat got up to throw her cup away.

"So she is on our side?" Sam watched her get up.

"I don't know, and I don't know why she shot Stern, but we need to find her in case she comes after anyone else. I don't want you guys out there causing attention to yourselves so I'm only going to call you in if I need you, got it?" Both of the men nodded and stood up.

"Yes ma'am. In the meantime, I'll be looking for Bucky." Steve shoved his hands in his pockets.

"WE'LL be looking for Bucky, but if you need our help, don't be afraid to call." Sam gave her a wink though she just walked away as a response. "Well Captain, were do we start?"


	2. THIS SPIDER IS INVINCIBLE JESUS CHRIST I'VE MET THE HULK OF SPIDERS SEND HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Clint  
> I am 16 years old and I still play The Floor is Lava (If you play with me, I will sacrifice you if I have to.)  
> I can't decide if I like Sharon or not (I'm thinking yes)  
> 80 year olds can remember fireworks I asked my great grandma and she's 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY COMPUTER SCREEN. I AM SITTING IN THE CORNER WITH MY KEYBOARD HOPING I SPELL THIS SHIT RIGHT. MOM ASKED IF I KILLED IT. NO IDIDN'T MOM. I ONLY HAVE TWO LEGS IT HAS 8. IT'S NOT FAIR. COMMENT PLEASE OR DON'T I'M REALLY NOT THE BOSS OF YOU. 
> 
> SEND HELP
> 
> LOVE YOU FAM (MORE THAN SPIDERS AHHHH OH GOD IT FUCKING JUMOPED HELP MWE)
> 
> -Z

She walked up the familiar wooden steps that creaked slightly under her weight. She stood a moment, taking in the brisk air of the country side. She raised her hand and knocked just three times. It didn't take long for a small boy to open the screen door and wrap his hands around her waist. She moved some red hair out of her eyes and hugged him back.

"Hey Aunt Nat!" His gripped tightened and she felt herself ease into a smile. It wasn't long before his daughter had also run out and jumped into her arms.

"Hey kids, I missed you! Is your dad home?" He pulled back with a smile on his face and nodded. Natasha put the girl down and gave her a little tickle which sent her laughing. 

"He's out back, trying to fix the tractor." She laughed, she doubted that was going well. 

"Thanks sweetie, I'll be back in a little, and we can play then, okay?." They both nodded and ran back into the house. She made her way around and noticed the flowers blooming. Laura's handiwork no doubt. She smiled to her self before she caught a cussing Clint making his way back up. She stopped and waited for him to reach her before speaking. "Nice overalls" He was covered in oil and was indeed in a pair of overalls. He looked a little surprised, but continued to walk back to he house with her.

"Ah shut up," He smiled "Everything alright?" He put an arm around his friend and entered the air conditioned house. It was rare for her to show up to the farm. 

"Did you hear about DC?" She sat down at his table while he opened his cupboard and retrieved two cups. He set them down a little too hard and looked in her direction.

"Yeah, Fury wouldn't let me help. I swear I was going to kill him..." He trailed off, remembering the news he had been given about his former boss. He cleared his throat. "Hill said something about you looking for Stern's shooter? A girl?" He watched as Natasha's gaze stuck on the wall and she nodded absently. "Nat what is going-" He was interrupted by two loud voices shouting. Clint's daughter ran into the room with tears streaming down her face. Barton quickly scooped her up and his son was soon in the room, huffing. 

"Cheater!" He screamed at the girl curled in her fathers arms.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Clint looked like his head was going to explode.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tell me what's going on." His daughter hid her face in the crook of his neck and his son spoke up.

"We were playing The Floor is Lava and she touched the floor!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok! Ok!, why don't you two just restart the game?" He looked exhausted and Natasha couldn't help but smile. It seemed to him like this kerfuffle would never end. Laura must have been out running errands. The kids looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The girl hopped down from her fathers grasp and ran into the living room like nothing had even happened. Clint rolled his eyes and looked over to his friend. She had a small smile gracing her lips. She seemed lost in memories and he wasn't sure he had heard her right when she finally spoke.

"Me and my sister use to fight like that..." Her smile turned sad until it wasn't a smile any longer. Clint stared at her and he could feel his mouth slightly agape.

"Sister?" He knew a lot of things about Natasha. The KGB, the Red Room, the 'insurance' they gave her when she turned 18 so she wouldn't stray from her missions. He had heard it all, except for this 'sister'.

"Yeah, her name was (y/n). She was the only thing that kept me alive all those years. The only thing I fought for. When you found me, she was on a separate mission, in Germany. I asked Fury if we could recruit her too, but he informed me that she had died on that mission." Her eyes never left the wall and her fists were clenched. There were tears threatening to escape.

"Nat why...?" He sat down next to her and put a hand on hers, she relax a little.

"Stern's shooter."

"What about her?"

"I-I think it's (y/n). Clint, I think she's alive." Her eyes darted to him, he tried to hide the doubt in his tone.

"Why would your sister shoot Stern? And why do think Fury would lie to you?" He raised an eyebrow

"I don't think he lied, I think his information was wrong. I saw the video Clint, it really looked like her." Her eyes were wide and red. He knew her too long to not notice the slight glint in her eye which meant she knew more than she was putting on. He decided he wouldn't push it. He slowly nodded. 

"Ok Nat, let's say it's your sister and she's alive. What do you want to do?" She gave him a blank look and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you think she's still in DC?" She nodded and pulled up her phone. She typed in a few things and a video started playing. It was kind of blurry, but he could make out Jasper Sitwell being escorted to a car, handcuffs on his hands. A shot rang out and he was down on the ground with red seeping from his chest.

"She's going after Hydra members, I don't think she's left DC yet." She looked at her phone and back to Clint. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Isn't Steve still in DC? Why don't you ask him?" He watched her stiffen up. "Nat, you know you can trust him." 

"I'm scared Barton. What if they grab her and stuff her in a cell? or worse..."She looked down.

"Worse? Why worse?" She shook her head and he stood up. "Ok, tell me when you're ready. Listen do you trust me?" She just nodded a confused expression crossing her face. "Do you trust who I trust?" She nodded once more. "Well, I trust Steve. I would love to help Nat, I really would, but I can't leave them." He looked off to the living room where his kids were in a heated game. "If this shooter really is your sister, you're gonna need someone who feels the need to protect everyone he meets." He chuckled and she slowly stood up.

"Fine." He put his arm around her once more before finally pouring the water into the two cups on the counter. 

\----------

They had been searching in old files for hours. Sharon was nice enough, after Steve's apartment got trashed, to let him and Sam work in hers. Steve was on the couch and Sam was sitting at her table. Sharon was making coffee when there was a knock on the door. She looked over to the boys who seemed to be asleep. Sam had his head in his hand and Steve was leaning on a large green pillow, both with their eyes shut. They had been looking of any sign of Bucky in the last 2 weeks and they had come up with nothing. She silently made her way to the door and opened it.

"Agent 13." Sharon nodded and opened the door more so she could snake in.

"Agent Romanov." Nat looked at the two boys and sighed. She noticed the green pillow Steve had fallen asleep on, it had on purple pants. She shook her head and grabbed a large box of files that was placed next to Sam. She raised it above her head and let it drop to the ground. A loud thump echoed throughout the apartment and both men sat up quickly. Steve ran a hand through his disheveled hair and Sam blinked a couple of times.

"Romanov? What are you dong here?" Steve stood up and rolled his shoulders. 

"I need your help." She crossed her arms and watched as Sam got up and stood by Steve. Sharon followed suit and soon all three were standing front of her.

"So you found the shooter?" Sam leaned on the back of the couch.

"Yes and no." She watched as they all shuffled uncomfortably. "I haven't found her per say, but I believe her name is (y/n)." Steve stood straighter.

"A first name isn't going to get us anywh-" 

"(y/n) Romanov." Her eyes darted to the three waiting for understanding to envelope their features. 

"Your...sister?" Sharon had placed her hand on her chin. 

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Steve took a step closer.

"Have you met me? I'm not exactly an open book Rogers. Plus, I thought she was dead." Natasha threw her arms out in annoyance.

"But you don't anymore. You think she's the one shooting the Hydra members. You know I thought you and that chick in the video look kind of similar." Sam rubbed his head.

"How can you be sure it's her?" Sharon picked up a tablet and was currently searching for a (y/n) Romanov throughout the Shield database. 

"I'm not, but there are some clear give a ways." Nat watched s she looked, but failed to find anything.

"Like?" Sam sounded skeptical and she didn't really blame him. 

"Like, the shooter hacked into the Helicarriers and gave us more time, it's a complex system even Tony would have trouble with. My sister was the best hacker in the KGB. And you guys saw the video, right? Here's a picture of her, go a head and compare." She pulled out a faded picture. It looked like it had been taken care of well. Steve took it and studied the girl in the picture. She looked to be in her teen years, but she had the same (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair as the girl in the video. 

"Could these just be coincidences?" Sharon looked tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I've thought about that, but..." Nat trailed off and was looking at Steve stomach. He raised an eyebrow. "Rogers you said some one had cauterized your wound before you had gotten to the hospital." 

"Yes ma'am I did." He had never seen her this worked up before.

"(y/n), she has this power. She can control fire, it's one of the main reasons the KGB picked us up. I've seen her save lives by putting her hand to the bullet hole and cauterizing it. You three need to listen to me, if this really is my sister there is nothing I won't do to get her back. I need to find her, and I need your help with that. I understand if you say no, but I can't let her be caught by what's left of Hydra and killed." Her eyes were pleading. 

"Well in that case we better find her." Steve smiled and her face relaxed into one as well. Sam shook his head.

"You guys are some messed up people, you know that? I'm in." He chuckled and Sharon just nodded her head.

"I'll help too." She offered a smile and Natasha finally looked satisfied. "Ok so, how do we find her?" 

\-------Flashback

"You know what tomorrow is?" Natasha nudged her sister.

"Uhm...July 4th?" (y/n) raised her brow and continued to read the history book that was her homework.

"Aaaand do you know what that means?" Nat nudged her again which earned her a groan and a book being thrown at her. "Hey wasn't that your homework"

"It means nothing Tasha, know why? Because we live in Russia, not America." (y/n) stuck out her tongue, she may have been 17 but she never acted like she was older than 9. 

"Oh have an imagination! Once day, when we get out of here, we are going to DC to see the fireworks. I hear they really go all out in DC." Nat went to retrieve the book.

"And who did you hear that from?" It was true, (y/n) had always dreamed of seeing fireworks. They barely got to go out here, unless it was shooting practice. 

"Mother Alkaev. She says they were beautiful, especially during WWII when Captain America brought down Red Skull. She said the whole US celebrated, but DC was lit up enough to see form space." Nat threw the book on the bed and laid down looking at the peeling ceiling. 

"Mother Alkaev is over 80 years old, she can barley remember to eat how does she remember Captain America and fireworks?" Of course they had heard about Captain America the KGB tried to teach them everything of American culture and history though most of it was filtered and twisted. (y/n) remembered seeing the Captain's picture in one of her books, to be honest she thought he was kind of cute. Her sister knew this and teased her repeatedly. 'He's too old' 'Who has a crush on a dead guy?' 'Patriots don't go well with spies'. She looked over to Natasha who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, must be something you just can't forget. Which is why I want to see them and I'm taking you with me!" Nat smiled. They both knew the chances of them getting out of here alive was slim. This was their life and it will always be this. 

"Fine, but we better see the ones in DC" (y/n) opened the history book once more and continued reading.

"I promise" Natasha patted her sisters head and began to fall asleep. 

\-----------present

"Tomorrow is the 4th of July, right?" Natasha looked at the three, Sam being the only one to nod his head.

'Yeah, they are having a huge celebration at the Washington Monument." Sam looked at Steve who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Will there be fireworks?" Natasha fiddled with her jacket.

"With there be fireworks? Woman where have you been? It's the 4th of July...in DC...YES there will be fireworks." He just threw his hands up.

"That's where we will find her." She zipped up her jacket. "Meet me at the Monument at 5, got it?" They all nodded and watched as she made her way out of her room.

"Her sister can control fire...is no one else worried?" Sharon looked at Steve who furrowed his brow.

"She saved my life."

"She's assassinated two men."

"Stern's not dead yet, and I'm sure she had a reason." Steve and Sharon looked at each other in annoyance.

"I'm still stuck on the fact that there's another Romanov." Sam spoke up, hoping to relieve some tension in the room. Steve calmed down a little and backed off. "You think she's as hot as her sister?" Sharon gave him a disgusted look and returned to the kitchen. "What? I was just joking!" He called after her, but she ignored him. Steve looked over to him and chuckled. He looked over to the files that were thrown about. There was nothing in there that helped him. Sam noticed and put a hand on his shoulder.

'We'll find the girl, and after we'll find your friend. Hell, maybe we can get the Romanov's to help" He gave a light smile 

"Thanks Sam." 

"No problem, what are friends for? You don't think Bucky will see me as a threat do you? You know as your best friend." Sam sat down with an air of confidence.

"You think your my best friend?" Steve chuckled.

"Damn right. Who else would go through all the crazy shit to help you? No one that's who. Now the way I see it me and Barnes are both pretty handsome. I mean I know he's stronger and everything, but I can fly." Wilson just put his feet on the table.

"Didn't your suit get ruined?"

"Why yes it did. I got clipped by your 'best friend' actually, thanks for reminding me. Now as I was saying. Girls might dig the metal arm, but---" Steve stopped listening as Sam went on to do a verbal Venn diagram of him and Bucky. He stared at the picture Nat had given him of her sister. She had never taken it back. This girl looked happy in the picture. She was on Nat's back and she looked like she was in the middle of laughing. If you hadn't known better it would look like two normal sisters in their room and their parents were the one taking the picture. He put a hand on his stomach were the bullet wound had been. She had saved his life and in return he would try and save hers.


	3. I didn't get no fucking sleep 'cuz of y'all, ya'll aint gon get no sleep 'cuz of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol it's actually forth of July, totally planned this. 
> 
> YO GUYS WHERE I LIVE THEY DO THIS LITTLE PARADE THING AND THERE WAS A GUY DRESSED AS CAP AND HE LOOKED FINE AS HELL. PLUS HIS BUTT WASN'T AS GOOD AS CHRIS EVANS BUT HE GETS SOME POINTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, the spiders still here. He just sits in the corner of my desk looking at me. I have thrown a book at him, nothing. I have tried to light him on fire, nothing. I have even placed my cat on top of him and let him try and kill it, nothing. So since my 8 legged friend can not die I have decided to adopt him and name him lil' Hulk. So me and lil' Hulk are now bff's unless he gets in my face. OH FUCKA sorry he moved a little. Ok so I'm a little scared of him, but everyones' scared of the Hulk so my fears are rational. Comment please!
> 
> love you fam (lil' Hulk's part of our squad now so I guess I love him too?)
> 
> -Z

5' o clock and all four of them had met up at the Lincoln Memorial. Sharon had brought earpieces and Steve had hidden his shield in a near by car in case of an emergency. Natasha was nervous as she gave a huge sigh. She just wanted to find her sister. Sam was looking through the crowd with uncertainty.

"I don't think we will be able to find her in this mass." He fixed the earpiece into his ear. He looked over to Natasha who had her phone on hold as she checked the pieces.

"Already on it" She returned the phone to her ear "Banner you still there?"

"Yeah, I got the picture, it's running now. If we find her, I'll send the coordinates to whosever closest."

"Thanks Bruce." She hung up and looked around at the group. "I have Stark and Banner running a face recognition program to find her. See the cameras?" She nodded to the security cameras stationed around the park. "They are here for minor security, but I had Tony hack in. He has control now." The group nodded. 

"We should spit into four quadrants. Sharon you take North, Natasha south, Sam west, and I'll take east." Steve gestured, splitting the ground up into four areas. The three nodded and checked their ear pieces once more.

"Aye aye Captain. Remember if you see her, she likes to play games so don't think you'll just be able to walk up and talk to her. And DON'T piss her off, it will not end well for you." Natasha headed off to her area as did the other three. Steve paced a little, looking for any girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Not too flashy, but blended in. To him that could be anybody. He made his way through the people, some of them recognizing him and asking for a picture. He was losing hope of finding this girl, until his pocket started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket to see it was a message from Bruce. He found her. He took a moment to open it only to see it was coordinates. He stared at the blue numbers for a minute before calling Bruce.

"Steve? Did you find her?" Bruce was hard to hear with all the people around.

"Uh, Dr. Banner? You sent me coordinates"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't have a map."

"Steve...just press them, the map will pop up on your phone." Steve put his hand to his face. He hated this technology. 

"Oh-uh-thanks" He hung up and reopened his texts. He came to the blue coordinates and gave them a slight touch which sent the phone into map mode. Before it could load someone had bumped into him. He turned to say he was sorry and was met with stunning (e/c) eyes. He felt himself smile a bit. "Sorry." She smiled back but didn't say anything as she snaked her way into the crowd. It took a moment for him to realize it was Natasha sister and he began to run after her. He weaved his way in and out of the crowd, barely keeping track of her black hoodie. He followed her back to the Lincoln Memorial where he had lost her. There was few people there and he was looking around for the girl when he heard a snicker behind him.

" 'I Love Lucy', 'Berlin Wall'. 'Steve Jobs'? What is this? A dream journal?" He turned around to find her leaning against a pillar reading his notebook. He quickly checked his jacket pocket and noticed it wasn't there. He looked at her in confusion.

"No-It's-uh-it's a list of things I need to catch up on." He slowly stepped closer, remembering what Natasha said.

"The only one I agree with is Nirvana." She tossed the notebook back and he caught it

"That's a band right?" He watched as she nodded. She crossed her arms in an amused form and smiled.

"You are much cuter in person. Those history books don't do you justice, Captain." She was looking at the fireworks, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"You know who I am?" He took a step closer.

"And he's modest! Has a girl snatched you up yet, or am I in luck?" She gave a flirty smile and he felt himself blush a little. He could definitely see how she and Natasha were related. "Everyone knows who you are Rogers. The once and future Captain." She smiled proudly at her joke, but he gave her a blank stare. "King Arthur? Camelot? Merlin? Really-non of this ringing a bell? Might want to add that one to your list, mate." She chuckled and he gave a shy smile. He forgot he was even on a mission for minute, but it clicked in his mind and his smile fell. 

"(y/n)..." Her eyes darted to him. He saw her body stiffen and she removed herself from the pillar to take a couple steps back.

"You can't know my name. How do you know my name?" He watched her fist clench and it started to glow a faint red. 

"Natasha sent me, she's looking for you." He put his hands up in defense.

"She...wait...I..." She ran a hand through her hair. Steve stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, please tell me she doesn't know-"

"(y/n)!" Natasha came running up with Sam and Sharon behind her. She had tears at the corner of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her sister. (y/n) had a worried expression and didn't know what to do with her hands. She pushed Nat back and glanced at the four of them.

"You need to go Tasha, now!" Natasha looked hurt.

"Are you kidding? I thought you were dead! Fury told me you were dead!" She threw her arms around.

"Natasha, they are every where. You and your...friends...need to leave. If they catch you, they will kill you. All of you. " (y/n)'s eyes were wide and she was scanning their surroundings. 

"The KGB? They are watching you now?" 

"I've been trying to distance myself, but they've noticed. I didn't kill Stern so they've been watching me to make sure I've been doing my job. They can't see you here Tasha, just leave."

"Not without you." Nat grabbed (y/n) hand and she gave a sad smile.

"I haven't hid myself away for years to protect you, just for you to get dragged backed into this now." (y/n) dropped Nat's hand and played with a red curl. "Listen, I have a safe house, It's the yellow one on Carver street. The password is "Balderdash'. Meet me there tomorrow at noon, okay?" Once Natasha nodded, (y/n) looked at the other three. "Come alone." She turned on her heel and walked into the night. The group watched as her dark figure would be outlined by the fireworks until they could see her no more.

\------------

She walked up to the old yellow house on Carver street. She heaved a deep sigh and knocked on the door. An older lady answered and looked Natasha up and down. She snarled a bit before yelling at somebody behind her.

"Scooter, I thought you used that $1000 for a new motherboard, not some hookers! This is the second one this week!" Natasha looked shocked and she tried to contain her fury. 'Scooter' popped up from behind the door, pushing his mother to the side. 

"Mom, she's not a hooker. I wouldn't call her that if you want to live." He said the last part quietly and she raised an eyebrow. "Come in!" He pulled her in. She took a minute to take in the scrawny guy in front of her. He had long hair and a beard. His shirt had holes in it and his pants were dirty. There was no way this was (y/n) safe house. "This way" He led her down a hall and stopped in front of a certain door. "Password?"

"Uh..Balderdash?" Scooter smiled and opened the door. Natasha slowly made her way down the steps and heard the door shut behind her. She reached the bottom and found (y/n) typing away with 3 computer screens set up around her. "When you said 'safe house' I wasn't expecting an actual house." She walked over to the desk (y/n) was situated at and pressed a button on a near by keyboard.

"Don't touch that." She swatted her hand away and Nat couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad to see you're still 9 years old inside." (y/n) looked up at her and stuck her tongue out, she stopped typing and gestured to the open set beside her. Natasha took it and put her feet up on the table.

"I missed you too, sis." (y/n) smiled.

"So, can I ask about Scooter? I thought guys with beards wasn't your type. And what's with the password? Balderdash?" 

"Have you ever seen Harry Potter?" Natasha shook her head. "It's-forget it-Scooter helped me out. I guess my hacker skills are known world wide, he caught me getting into the pentagon, how he knew it was the pentagon is beyond me, but he let me stay here. It's not paradise, but the KGB doesn't know about it."

"It's...cozy" Natasha giggled and nudged (y/n). "I'm glad you're safe."

"I could say the same for you. I mean I was always worried about you, but now that I know you've got Captain America to hold you at night I can sit back and relax." (y/n) raised a suggestive eyebrow while she laughed causing Nat to roll her eyes.

"He's not really my type."

"Handsome isn't your type?" (y/n) missed this, she missed her sister.

"It is in the rule book for sisters to never steal your sisters crush." Natasha was smiling, she hadn't smiled this much in years.

"Ah bite me!" They both laughed and (y/n) could feel a tear reach her cheek. "You know I never forgot about you. The whole reason I pretended to be dead was so you never came after me."

"You should have told me, I could have gotten you out." Nat's face fell as she looked at her sister.

"No you couldn't have. The only reason they let you go was because you weren't me. Tasha, I'm so glad you got out, but I need to you to know, this isn't your fault. It never was."

"I know."

"Do you? I know you Natasha." (y/n) stared at her sister. 

"Damn it (y/n). It is my job to look after you, it has always been. And don't you dare start thinking that it was inconvenient for me because it wasn't. My only job in the KGB was to protect you, make sure your powers were in check, make sure they didn't hurt you. Then one day they said you died. I felt like I failed (y/n). The only person I loved and she was gone. I left you to die out there in Germany. Then here to find out you've been alive this whole time, living as their weapon. Not once giving me one word saying you were alive! I didn't need protecting (y/n), I needed my sister" Nat huffed out. She was leaning with her elbows on her knees.

"Well it isn't always about you, you know." (y/n) smiled, though Nat looked less than amused. "I know you're mad, even though I only did it so you would live, but I also know you love me so I don't really care that you're mad." Natasha shook her head but the smile was returning.

"Remember that time Mother Alkaev took us shopping for new clothes and there was this Matryoshka doll on the counter and you could not stop playing with it?" (y/n) nodded, a nostalgic smiling across her features. "You begged for hours, even after we left the shop to have it. She finally gave in when I started asking to buy it for you. It took us a coupe of years, but we lost almost every piece of it." Natasha started laughing remembering each time a new piece had gone missing. She noticed (y/n) digging into her bag as she continued. "By the time you turned 20, we had lost all the pieces."

"Well, all but one of them." (y/n) held up the tiniest doll and handed it to her sister. She could see her eyes become red and she wiped them.

"You kept this?" (y/n) just nodded.

"It reminded me that there was always someone on my side, fighting for me." This caused Natasha to spring from her chair and wrap her arms around (y/n). She did the same and they stood like that for a minute. They parted, although not completely.

"Hey, I forgot to thank you for saving our asses on that Helicarrier." Nat smiled and sniffled. 

"Ah, it's no problem." (y/n) laughed "What was with that anyway?" Natasha sighed.

"This assassin, The Winter Soldier, he had-"

"Wait, The Winter Soldier?"

"You know him?"

"I know of him. I had this mission once, infiltrate Hydra, delete some stuff the usual. Well as my companions were taking out some agents I was hacking into their files when I came across The Winter Soldier. I mean, it had everything about him, his past, the things they did to him, the places he would go." (y/n) furrowed her brow.

"Wait, places he would go?"

"yeah, to calm down. In case they lost him. Hell, they patterned his actions for god sake." She looked at Nat with confusion.

"(y/n) listen to me, this is very important, Steve is looking for him and I think you could help him." Natasha gave her the best puppy face she could.

"No, Tasha I can't I have to get back to base." (y/n) stepped back, but she saw the look of determination on her sisters face.

"You don't have to worry about that any more. I'm taking my team and I'm getting you out. For good. You're staying here and helping Steve find his friend."

"Nat-"

"Steve will protect you, and I trust my team enough to not get me killed. You find Bucky and I'll take care of this, okay?" She put her hand out and help up her pinky finger. Something they use to do when they were kids.

"Okay." (y/n) brought hers up to meet Nat's. If anybody could set her free, it was definitely her sister.


	4. This is why we can't have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we take a minute to appreciate that in Supernatural, Death is a chill foodie? Like the most relatable character in the damn show (other than Becky) is fucking Death. Like Dean goes in to kill Death and he's sitting there eating fucking pizza. Then he's like just take my ring, here's the way to get Lucifer back in his cage, now leave me alone so I can eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my laptop so that means lil' Hulk can't watch me so I put him in a tubberware box and he is now on the table next to me, I gave him a little bit of meat from my sandwich. Hasn't touched it yet, what do spiders eat? I'm scared of flies (long story) so I won't catch them for him.
> 
> Love you fam (more than flies)
> 
> -Z

Natasha had given her an address. She threw her hoodie over her head and made her way to the small apartment. Her eyes flickered to everyone she passed, wary of her steps. She trusted no one and she kept her head down. She neared the apartment and climbed the steps. Once (y/n) found the door she wished she was with her sister on the flight to Russia. She paced for a moment before giving it a quiet knock. She could hear voices on the other side. A girl and two guys, probably Nat's friends from the Memorial. A second later the door flew open. It was a blonde woman. She looked up at the (h/c) haired girl with suspicion. (y/n) fidgeted in her spot. Her gaze was sharp and seemed to be staring right through her. (y/n) put her hood down and ran a hand through her hair. She was uncomfortable to say the least. Her eyes dared past the agent and over to the two men. They were in a deep conversation. The woman stepped to the side and allowed (y/n) to enter. She walked in and looked around.

"Guys, she's here." The woman's voice was monotone and (y/n) was already bored of her. Steve and Sam looked over to the two and stopped talking. (y/n) had her hands in her pockets and Steve could see a red light emitting from them. He watched as she rocked back and forth lightly on her feet. He smiled to himself, Natasha told him how much of a child she could be. 

"Are you always this uptight?" (y/n) looked back at the woman.

"Only when there's an assassin in my apartment." Sharon spit back. (y/n) made an exaggerated notion to look around the room and then point to herself mouthing 'me?'. She heard a snicker and turned to see a tall man standing by Steve. She recognized him from the news. Falcon. "Steve, I need to talk to you. Now." She pulled the tall blonde into the kitchen leaving Sam and (y/n) standing there.

"You know, I think she likes me" (y/n) smiled causing Sam to laugh.

"The names Sam Wilson."

"(y/n) Romanov."

"Yeah, I've heard." He crossed his arms and looked her up and down with his head tilted. "Is it true? The-uh-the fire thing?" He brought a hand up, waving his fingers around. She raised an eye brow and brought her hand up, mimicking his. She didn't take her eyes off him when a flame sprouted from her palm. She played with it, interweaving it with her fingers. His eyes widened and he had a look of awe on his face. "That's awesome."

"please don't burn down my apartment." Sharon was back and she did not look happy. (y/n) looked around again at the small space. 

"Would it really be a shame if I did?" She let the flame die as she watched the woman's face contort into anger. She kept her face stoic, but inside she was cracking up. The same thing could not be said for Sam. He was snickering into his hand. Steve also had on a small smile, but it disappeared when he noticed Sharon's eyes on him. He cleared his throat.

"Romanov, you're with me-"

"Goody" She winked and he looked to Sam for help. Sam just shook his head in a smile. He liked this girl.

"And Sharon and Sam, you guys are together." Sharon tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"This is a bad idea Steve. Hydra's still active, they are looking for HER and you want to go around town with her on your arm? I'm telling you leave her with Sam that way if they get caught it won't freak Bucky out. He doesn't know them, he won't know they were actually looking for him." Sharon glared at (y/n) who rolled her eyes,

"As much as I don't want to what if I promise to not lay my hands on pretty boy over here? Will that subside your jealousy?" (y/n) eyed the girl who growled. Steve blushed a little. Sam patted (y/n) on the back.

"Sharon, come on. We all know why we are here. So, let's find Bucky." He smiled and opened the door. He waited for Sharon to walk out first followed by Steve and finally (y/n) She smiled at him and he gave her a small fist bump. Sharon wasn't fond of him either so anybody who could get on her nerves was good in his book. They all walked down the stairs and out into the open air. "Alright (y/n), Natasha said you knew where he might be." 

"The files said he liked quiet places, anywhere he could jog his memory. There was something about some museum, and the park on 5th." (y/n) looked up to the sky remembering.

"Ok, Sharon, Sam, you take the park." Sharon made a move to speak, but Steve put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes before slowly nodding. "Me and Romanov will take on the museum. Call if anything happens, got it?" Sam nodded and Sharon slowly went to the car. Steve looked over to (y/n). She was studying him. She knew he was good looking from the books, but seeing the real thing. He was tall and muscular. His hair was a light blonde and it was short. He had beautiful blue eyes that were staring at her. He would look better if he smiled. She took a quick peek at his butt and giggled.

"Are we walking or what?" She tilted her head.

"Come on." He walked beside her as they made their way around the back. He gestured to an old motorcycle and she scoffed.

"You can't be serious." She stared at it and he found himself chuckling as he got on.

"You can..uhm...you can hold onto me...if you want." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He really was awkward. She complied and got on. he lifted his arms a little so she could maneuver hers around his waits. She could feel how stiff he was. He started the engine and began to drive. She watched the world wiz past her. She smiled as the wind swept through her hair. They came to a stop in front of some white building. She hopped of and he followed. She threw her hood up and looked around. 

"Are you sure this is the right museum?" She looked up at the tall building. He laughed a little and looked at her. She was hiding most of her face, but what he could see was beautiful. Sure Natasha was stunning, but her sister was gorgeous. She had a free air around her, it was different from everyone else that worked at SHIELD. She wasn't as uptight, in fact she was like a grown-up child. Dang it. He should keep his mind focused on the mission. Find Bucky. 

"I'm sure." He stepped up the stairs followed closely, by (y/n). He walked in and walked directly to his left. She looked around for a moment before following him.

"Why here? Why would your pal come he-" She stood in front of the entrance to the 'Captain America' exhibit. "Are you shitting me?" 

"Hey language! and no I am not...kidding...you. Let's just go, okay?" He walked in. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised that he yelled at her for saying 'shit' or the fact that he had his own fucking exhibit (wops, sorry Steve). But non the less she followed him in. They took it slow, looking for anyone that could be Bucky. He would catch her staring at him a couple of times before she finally spoke.

"Hey Rogers, what rhymes with 'duck'?" She was going to get this man to cuss. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Muck?" She 'tsk'ed and looked back over to the plaque on the wall. He smiled a little and looked around again. He walked over to the stand that held information about James. He just stared at it. 

"You didn't tell me your friend was a looker." She bounded over and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. He looked at her for a moment,

"He would have liked you. Pretty, strong, feisty. He probably would have used every pick up line in the book to get you to dance with him." He gave a sad smile.

"Wouldn't have worked, the pick up lines."

"What?"

"He's not really my type."

"Not your type?"

"Yeah, I like blondes." His eyes darted to hers. her face was serious but there was a twinkle in her eye. He felt the heat once again rise up in his cheeks. Something about her made him flustered. "Wait, did you call me 'pretty'?" Her face lit up and she nudged his arm. 

"No-what I meant was-I-you're-uhm-HE would have thought you were pretty-I-uhm" He coughed and cleared his throat. This was going bad. She just laughed and patted his back.

"Calm down, it was a joke, Rogers." She rolled her eyes. Her eye caught on a certain wall and she walked over to it. He followed out of curiosity.

"Whoa, Rogers. Was this you?" She was staring at a much shorter, scrawny Steve. He felt a lump in his throat. For some reason he felt embarrassed.

"Yeah...Before the serum." He looked at himself, or what he use to be.

"I thought you were handsome now, but damn. I think you were cuter short." She smiled up at him and he felt his face flush red.

"uh.. wa-wh-huh-what?" This was going to be one of her favorite games. Make Steve blush. Not that she was lying, no she really did like small Steve Rogers. She laughed at him. "You're very forward." She shrugged her shoulders.

"At least that way people know what I'm thinking." He looked at her with amusement causing her to smile. He watched her smile fall and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"(y/n)! Wha-" She could feel his muscles tense up, but she was too scared to care.

"Put your arm around me, act like I'm your girlfriend." He looked in the direction she was. There was a man in black looking around the room. He looked back down at (y/n). She had pulled the hood over her head more and she was gripping onto him for dear life. Her eyes were screaming and her breath was shaky. 

"Hydra?" He did as told and pulled her closer. She shook her head.

"KGB" He nodded and glanced back over. The man was looking at them now. He took a step closer and Steve did the only thing he could think of. He looked at (y/n), placed his hand around her waist, the other tangled into her hair under her hood. He picked her up to make up for the height difference and placed his soft lips on hers. She was confused for a moment, but quickly cupped his face in her hands. They stood there for a moment before he slowly pulled back. He glanced to the side and saw the man walking out of the room. He sighed in relief and awkwardly looked at (y/n).

"Uhm...Natasha taught me that." He rubbed the back of his neck 

"PDA makes people uncomfortable, I'm familiar. Smart." She looked at the door way the man had gone. "Can we go the opposite way?" he nodded and she walked into the next room like nothing had happened. He followed and saw it was a video. (y/n) had already taken a seat and was waiting for him. He reluctantly sat down and the video started over again. He watched as they went on about his past and what he did before he got 'beefed up' as (y/n) would say. He leaned against the back wall. (y/n) was watching with interest. He laughed as he watched Howard talk about making him into Captain America. Then, Peggy showed up. he sat up and watched as she talked about him as a Captain and his team. (y/n) watched out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were sad and he barely moved his eyes from the screen. After it was over he sat there, silent. She nudged him. "So, you've got a thing for Carters I see." She smiled, but he just stood up and didn't say anything. "Sorry..."

"No it's...It's not your fault. I just..."

"You missed out on your whole life Rogers, It's fine." She stood up too and put a gentle hand on his arm. He smiled and they walked down the steps. They walked out of the room and he was going to continue when she stopped. 

"(y/n)?" He looked in the direction her gaze was set on. The man in black was staring at them smiling. "Dang it." He looked around for an exit, he grabbed her arm and looked down at her. She was staring at him with an irritated look. "What?"

" 'Dang it'? Really Rogers?" He rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back the smile.

"Not now Romanov." he shook his head. There was no easy way out. She looked over to the main desk, noticing a stack of papers neatly stacked. She flicked her wrist and they were up in flames. It took a second but it worked. The fire detectors went off and the sprinklers went crazy. Everyone in the room began to scream and run for the exit. She grabbed Steve's hand and ran with them. She stripped herself of the hoodie and ran onto the street. "Good job." Steve ran a hand through his wet hair and looked around to make sure the KGB agent hadn't spotted them. (y/n) looked around to. She scanned the crowd only for her (e/c) eyes to catch on icy blue ones. He was staring right at her. The man had a beard and long dirty hair. He had on an old trucker hat and some loose fitting clothes. His eyes darted from (y/n) to Steve. He furrowed his brow as if remembering. She racked her brain trying to place his face. Holy Shit. He took his left hand out of his jacket pocket for a minute only, but it assured her suspicion. James Barnes. She turned to grab Steve.

"Rogers-" She tugged at his coat and turned back around. He was gone. He was fast and quiet as his file said. "Uh...nevermind." She shook her head and turned to him. He was still looking around. 

"We need to go." He grabbed her arm and started fast-walking (which was kind of running for her).

"No motorcycle?" She sounded hopeful.

"Sorry" He gave her an apologetic look as he hopped on. She followed with a sigh. 

"Ah, it's ok. It's not the worst first date I've ever been on." She saw his ears go red. She was really good at this. "So where are we going?" Her eyes were still darting, looking for some sign of the assassin.

"We are going to meet up with Sharon and Sam" He revved up the engine and they were soon driving to the Park on 5th.


	5. MARK PELLEGRINO IS IN THE MOVIE NATIONAL TREASURE. LUCIFER HAS MET NICK CAGE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a huge crush on Mark (He played an attractive Lucifer) and I was watching National Treasure and screamed when I saw him. I then sat there for an hour contemplating the fact that Mark has met Nick Cage. What does life mean?
> 
> ALSO PEGGY CARTER IS GOING TO BE IN ANT MAN. I HOPE IT IS AS ON OLD LADY, I LOVE OLD LADY PEGGY. I LOVE HER SO MUCH I PUT HER IN THIS CHAPTER. (Peggy Carter is my girl, I don't like people who don't like her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil'Hulk went missing for a day but I found him in the corner of the celling chilling. He's still there, he's really not a fan of my cats. If any of you are wondering, lil'Hulk is literally just some random ass black spider I found. I tried to kill him and when I realized I couldn't I adopted him, as some of you know (the few that actually read my notes). I literally never put anything important in here, but that's ok because I do what I want. You know what cracks me up? Y'all really don't like Sharon. Hahaha-same.
> 
> love you fam (more than Sharon)
> 
> -Z

"This isn't the park on 5th" (y/n) was staring up at the hospital.

"I know" Steve kicked the stand on his motorcycle and took a deep breath. "Can you just stay here, please? I won't be long." He seemed tense, sad even.

"Sure." She gave a fake smile, one that he bought. He seemed satisfied with the tone in her voice and turned to enter the building. Before he closed the door he turned back to make sure she was still in her spot. She was, and she was still smiling at him. He gave a small smile and disappeared. She rolled her eyes and definitely followed him into the building. Sick people. Everywhere. She looked around; some guy with a cold, a pregnant woman, a kid with tubes in their body. She felt sick, not with empathy but with the lack there of. She had no sympathy for anyone in this hospital, she didn't know how. She knew she should, that normal people might be in tears at the things she was looking at. A small child that might never open their eyes again, a father who lost his son, a sister that will never get to grow up with a brother. His father was crying. Sadness written in his features, years of fighting for it to end in sadness. He looked at his unconscious son with love and longing. Longing for what? for him to get better? Wake up? Die and end the suffering for both him and his family? Sure (y/n) loved her sister, but she would be the first to admit it got in her way. She looked at the sister now, silent, unmoving, scarred. She sat glued to her chair, disbelief covering her features when the monitors faltered and the rhythmic up and down beat became unmoving, straight. The sister let out a shriek and ran to her brothers side only to have the nurses push her back. Love was weakness. She sighed, maybe this was better? He won't have to grow up in a world so keen on destroying itself. She wish she didn't. Her eyes scanned down the halls when she caught her tall glass of water-because I can't get drunk-walking down the corridor to a certain room. She silently followed careful not the attract the attention of the Captain. She peaked into the room. It was an old lady, she looked kind of familiar. Steve was sitting by her bed with a strained smile on his face he was holding her hand in a delicate way, a loving way. (y/n) looked at the pictures by the bed, one being of Steve himself. This must be Peggy Carter. She watched as they interacted. She looked at Steve the most, watched his face contort into a mixture of emotions. Sadness, loss, love. She shook her head, it wasn't becoming of him. He was very good at smiling just when he needed to, to Peggy it looked genuine, but (y/n) could see past his façade. He was in pain. She saw the little frowns he would give when Peggy spoke of the past. All the years he could of had with her, all the years he could have been happy with a family. She pitied him, truly. To care that much about somebody: to have cold fingers wrap around you and drag you away: to awaken you years later to rub your face in it. It was a cold day in heaven indeed. She watched as the old woman turned her head in the direction of the door (y/n) was leaning on. She didn't bother to hide herself and smiled as the lady examined her. Steve followed her gaze and immediately stood up.

"(y/n) I thought I told you-"

"It's ok Steve, I don't mind" Peggy gestured for (y/n) to step farther into the room which she slowly complied to.

"Agent Carter" (y/n) gave a nod of respect and Peggy laughed.

"I haven't been called that in a long time dear, It's Peggy." (y/n) nodded again. "Quiet one I see, just like Steve." Peggy had on an unimaginably large smile and Steve gave her a shy one in return. (y/n) wrinkled her nose. She hated being compared to other people. "So are you two dating?" Steve went beat red and Peggy snickered. Sly old lass-she must have been playing the same game (y/n) was. 

"No-uh-she's my-we aren't-" He kept stammering until she interrupted him

"He's 'babysitting' me" (y/n) crossed her arms remembering something she had overheard Sharon say. Steve gave her a look of apology but she shrugged it off. "I'm (y/n) Romanov."

"(y/n)...pretty name for a pretty girl." (y/n) smiled at her and Peggy held out her hand for (y/n) to grab. When she did she pulled her by her bedside. "I'm sure if you were around in our time, Steve would have picked you to dance with instead of me." (y/n) chuckled and looked up at Steve who's whole face was a deep shade of red. He was about to speak up knowing (y/n) had some sarcastic remark, but she surprised him.

"No see, the thing about Rogers is he knows a good person when he sees one. And since he can't take his eyes or mind off of you, I have come to think you must be an amazing person Peggy. Even if I was born in your time I'm sure he would have eyes only for you. I can promise you, you would be the one on that dance floor with him rather than me." Peggy was relaxed into an angelic smile. Happiness radiated off of her. She squeezed the younger girls hand with appreciation. Steve was looking at Peggy, but his gaze shifted to (y/n). She had on a smile, but something about her seemed off. She was trying her hardest to make Peggy feel beautiful again, to feel young again. He didn't know she could care that much. This was a whole new (y/n). "Not that Rogers can actually dance" Oh. There she was. He shook his head laughing with Peggy. (y/n) got up suddenly. "Well I should go, I'll leave you two alone" She gave a final squeeze to Peggy's hand before dropping it and stepping outside the door. He watched her leave.

"Don't make the same mistake Steve." Peggy was looking at him.

"Pardon?"

"Don't let her slip away, don't wait too long."

"Peggy, I told you-"

"I know what you said, but I can see it in your eyes. Like she said, you know a good person when you see one and when you look at her there's a glint in your eye. Like you've just met an angel. You need to tell her, especially because when she looks at herself she sees a demon."

"How do you know that's what she sees?"

"I just know." He looked back at the door, he could hear light tapping coming from outside the room. "Steve...? You're alive?" He looked down at her, her eyes wide. He gave her a small smile and called a nurse. He walked out of the room to see (y/n) leaning on the wall with her eyes closed.

"I told you to wait outside." There was no anger in his voice, it seemed soft actually.

"Bad listener." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking inside the room. The same sad, lost look stuck on his face. She shook her head. She never wanted to be the reason that look was on someone. She didn't want to cause that much hurt to one person. She said nothing as she made her way back to the motorcycle with him following. "Oh, might be a bad time to tell you this, but I saw your pal outside of the museum." He stopped in his tracks and she turned to face him.

"You what?"

"Saw your buddy, looked a little worse for wear though." In one graceful move he had her pinned against the closest wall, and not in the way she had wished. He was awful close though. His face just inches from hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was clearly angry. and hot. bad (y/n). focus on the hot angry popsicle in front of you. haha hot popsicle. Rogers is a paradox, well damn. Oh right, focus. She shook her mind of the thoughts and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well obviously because I was hoping you would get mad when I told you an hour later and we would end up in this position." She smiled despite the glare she was being given.

"I could have gotten him!" His grip on her arms tightened. There it was again, that hurt look he was oh so good at. Then it changed into anger. 

"You know if it'll make you feel better, you can call me a bad name. Or just cuss me out in general." She saw his nose crinkle in disgust at her. Take the bait damnit. 

"Romanov! We have one mission. Find Bucky." Steve gritted his teeth, but his grip loosened slightly so he wouldn't hurt her. Ah Steve you suck ass, is one bad word too much to ask for?

"If I thought you could have gotten him, I would have let you. He was gone before I could say anything." He searched her (e/c) eyes. He let her go with no words and walked to his motorcycle. He listened for her footsteps, glad he could hear them and that they weren't growing fainter. He didn't mean to freak out like that. She sauntered behind him. He looked a little guilty for what he done, but his butt made up for that. Damn looks like a God carved it himself. Although that made sense to her, his butt had to match the rest of his body right? "You know, I think I could get use to walking behind you." He turned his head to look at her and she giggled. Beat red. They got to his bike, but she made no move to get on. "Why haven't you asked me yet?"

"What?"

"It's on all your minds, right? Why did I shoot Stern and that other guy-Standbad?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sitwell"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Why did you do it then?"

"It's a secret." She smiled like a child would and he tilted his head and laugh. She definitely wasn't boring to be around. "Hydra knows some of the KGB's dirt. Well no, they know a lot. Too much."

"So they had you kill them so they wouldn't talk." She nodded "But Sterns still alive."

"Oh yeah, I kind of wanted to stick it to the man so to speak."

"So you didn't kill him on purpose?"

"Yep. And I bet the pig's spilling his guts right now."

"That's one way to stick it to the man." He smiled at her and got on the bike. He looked at the space in the back and she gave him a glare. She was tired of the damn bike. He just looked at her with those cute blue puppy dog eyes. Damn him and his stupid cute-everything. She hopped on the back and they finally made their way to the park. Sharon and Sam were standing by a tree and Sam looked annoyed out of his mind. (y/n) quickly got off the bike and made her way over to him.

"Had fun I take it?" She smiled with Steve behind her.

"Bite me Romanov." Sam was smiling despite his words. (y/n) just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"If you're into that sort of thing." She stood by him while he shook his head trying not to laugh. Sharon gave her a look of utter disgust and Steve had wide eyes. 

"Did you find anything." Sharon was uptight and (y/n) threw her head back to look at the sky.

"Yeah, (y/n) said she Bucky outside the museum, but he was gone in a second. There was also a KGB agent." Steve lowered his head a bit, ready for Sharon to fire.

"What did I tell you! They are looking for her! We would probably have Bucky right now if she wasn't with us." Sharon was staring daggers at her. She just smirked.

'Actually, I believe you said HYDRA agents were after me, and this guy was from the KGB, soooo..." (y/n) could feel the fabric of Sam's shirt on her arm as it went up in down in laughter.

"Is everything a damn joke to you!?" Sharon stood in front of her now. They were about the same height so she could stare straight into her eyes.

"Hey Rogers! She said a bad word! It's not fair if you only yell at me." (y/n) looked at Steve, he was amused to say the least. He shook his head and she gave him a little wink.

"You know one day, your sarcasm's going to get you killed."

"Well it's a shame I'll be dead so I can't hear you say 'I told you so', right?" 

"Can you be serious about anything?"

"Serious gets you killed sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." Sharon was fuming as (y/n) threw her hands up defense.

"Say, my sister told me they called you Agent 13. What happened to 1-12?" (y/n) was smiling, obviously amused with herself.

"Ok ladies, come on. We have work to do." Steve finally stepped in with a nudge from Sam. "We know he was at the museum, but I don't think he would return now. Where would he go next?"

"A safe house?" Sam piped up

"An ally way?" Sharon followed.

'McDonalds?" She could feel Sharon killing her over and over again in her mind. Steve blinked a couple of times and continued.

"I think we should split up again, just start looking everywhere."

"Ok, I'll go with you" Sharon was by his side in no time and (y/n) just looked at Sam.

'I'm hurt, Carter. I thought me and you could have a little girl time." (y/n) gave a wicked smile and walked over to Sam who just laughed and put an arm around her.

"I like you." He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Please don't tell me your the clingy type." They both laughed and Steve just watched. He felt, he wasn't sure, uneasy? No, he knew this feeling well, like when ever Bucky would take both girls out dancing and leave him there along. Jealous.

"As much as I would love to spend the evening with this ravishing flame right here, I think it would be best if we stuck with what we had. Buck's already seen (y/n) with Steve, it might be weird to see some new girl the second time." She rolled her eyes at the 'flame' part, but Sharon rolled her eyes at the whole thing.

"We can't trust her, why don't either of you see that?" (y/n) would have pretended to be hurt if she wasn't so damn bored.

"I haven't set your jacket on fire yet, have I? And trust me, I have really wanted to. In fact, I could have sent all three of you up in flames already, but would you look at that, you're still standing here. Annoying me." (y/n) leaned on the tree behind her and awaited the tirade that was about to be unleashed.

"See? Right there. How can we trust you when you say things like that? You're a danger to all of us. You could get us all killed and you know the worst part? You wouldn't even care. You're just some heartless bitch who happens to be Black Widows younger sister. She's the only one that really cares about you, she's risking her life right now to get you out of the KGB an you're standing here joking around like you don't care if she dies. Maybe you don't. Who knows what goes on in that messed up head of yours. Here's the plan. Me, Steve and Sam are going to go out and search for Bucky because we actually care about his safety. You are going to stay in my apartment and hack into anything you can to see if you can find him. Then you are going to call us and tell us where he is. Then when are going to get him and bring him back. By the time we get back you had better be gone. I don't care where you go, just don't come back. Got that?...Are you listening to me?" Sharon spat. Steve was watching (y/n). Her face never changed. Sam was about to punch Sharon, even if she was a girl.

"Of course" Her voice was monotone and her face just screamed 'bored'.

"What did I say then?" Sharon crossed her arms.

"What are you, my mother?"

'What. Did. I. Say."

" 'are you listening to me?' " (y/n) smiled proudly.

"Before that." Sharon was beyond pissed.

"Oh, I don't know. I wasn't listening." Sharon stepped forward, but Steve caught her arm. (y/n) stifling back a laugh.

"I'LL go with Romanov, Sam you take Sharon. Just..walk around look for him. Call if you see him or get any information to where he could be." He let go of Sharon and she growled.

'Steve-" Sam started.

"Sam." His voice had a sense of authority to it. Sam just nodded and beckoned for Sharon to follow him, which she did reluctantly. He looked back at (y/n) she was staring at him. her eyes much softer than whenever she looked at Sharon. "So, where do you think we should start?" He sighed, but it was almost a happy sigh. He was glad she seemed unaffected, but again it just 'seemed' like she was. He was worried, this must have been hard on her. For her to have to think about fining somebody she's never even met while her sister risks her life in Russia. She didn't seem to hate his presence like she did Sharon's. In fact, to him, she seemed more relaxed, more happy when she was joking with him. even if it was at his expense. He watched her eyes as they sparkled and a grin spread across her face.

"McDonalds."


	6. STEVE ROGERS IS THE EPITOME OF PERFECT, GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed somethings, mostly the ending of this chapter because I've an idea and yay It's back and yay I'm tired and yay i forget how to even write this fic.
> 
> Love you fam (More than my brain right now)
> 
> -Z

"You want a Big Mac?" (y/n) was looking at the menu. Steve just looked at her. She was rocking on her heels again, she looked like the only thing on her mind was whether to order a number 4 or a number 7. He was pissed at Sharon, to say the least. She had no right to say any of those things or to cast her out on the street. Honestly he was glad she went with Sam, he was afraid if he left Sam alone with (y/n) he wouldn't have a chance. Wait, why would he want a chance? He would admit he liked being with her, but he couldn't possibly LIKE her could he? He watched her as she ordered, going ahead and getting him something as well. He was pretty sure she didn't know he was looking at her. Her face was softened, her guard down, her eyes darkened. It was obvious Sharon's words had gotten to her, at least the part about her sister.  


"I thought you were kidding about this." He smiled at her. Such a child. She shook her head.

"Oh I never kid" She sent him a wink. She smiled proudly and grabbed their food, making her way to a near by table. She went to sit down only to have Steve pull the seat out for her. She raised an eyebrow as he scooted her in. He sat across from her and grabbed his food. She popped a fry in her mouth and looked at the man in front of her. "So you and bitch fit, huh?" He gave her a look "Sorry, I know language."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you two Fondue?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and he almost spit out his drink

"What!" He stared at her and she started giggling. "How do you know about that! I didn't-how did-" She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. He was stammering and avoiding her gaze.

"You're cute when you're flustered. Well actually you're cute no matter what, but even more so now." She just chuckled at his ever growing pink face. "You didn't answer the question."

"No, me and Agent Carter do not 'Fondue', we have a strictly professional relationship"

"Does she know?" He shook his head lightly with a laugh and looked at (y/n).

"She's a good Agent."

"hum. I'll take your word for it." She rolled his eyes at him looking around the small restaurant as she did. Her smile faded when she caught sight of the lump in the corner. "HOLE-LEE SHIT" Steve looked at her in surprise. She looked at him, back to the corner, back to him, back to the corner. "I didn't actually think-I was seriously just joking-I mean I wanted food-holy shit Rogers." She laughed in confidence and threw her feet on the table.

"(y/n) what-"

"Metal arm, long hair, cute face: 10 o'clock-mine not yours" She was smiling. He picked apart what she had said and started to put them back together. His face went from scrunched up to disbelief. He turned to his body to face the corner and saw the disheveled man hunched, eating. He stood up quickly. For the first time he realized he had no idea what to do. Did he walk right up? Did he make a scene? He took a step forward only to have (y/n) whiz past him, drink still in hand. She plopped right down next to him, leaving Bucky no room to escape. He looked up at the girl, recognition coming across his features. Steve slowly lowered himself into the seat across from him.

"I was hoping I would get to see your pretty face again, doll." Bucky smirked and gave her the old once over and a cheeky smile spread across his unshaven face. She returned the once over and smirked.

"Well doll, at first glance you're a little rough, but I can tell you now I don't exactly want to scoot away." She gave a flirty smile and Bucky laughed. Steve felt like he was right back in the 1940's, but this hurt more.

"Where'd you find the lass?" Bucky looked over to Steve with a huge smile on his face. Steve smiled, it was his Bucky.

"She's a friend." Steve was smiling like an idiot.

"Whoa hey! Just a friend?" (y/n) pretended to be hurt.

"Wait, so, you two aren't together? Good to know." Bucky flashed her a wining smile and she rolled her eyes. "So, you found me-wait, how'd you find me?" Steve looked at (y/n) with a faint smile.

"Let's just say her stomach led her to you." Bucky looked at her and she shrugged. "Bucky, this is (y/n) Romanov." He smiled.

"So are all of your companions this beautiful?" His eyes never left hers. She rolled her eyes, she'd been doing that a lot.

"Do all your friends flirt this much?" She turned her gaze to Steve who was looking at the table. He looked...left out. He looked up at her and quickly smiled.

"Wait, Steve has friends? Like more than one?" Bucky was looking between the two and they both laughed.

"Yes, speaking of, I should call Sam." (y/n) stood up and took the phone out of her pocket. "You boys don't have too much fun without me" She winked and went to talk on the other side of the restaurant. Steve followed her form as she left.

"I have seen that look before." Bucky was looking at Steve.

"What look?" Steve crinkled his nose.

"Oh come on, I've known you for years. You like her, like LIKE like her. You've only had those eyes for one other gal and you were in lo-hot damn." Steve just shook his head and laughed.

"You son of a bitch." Steve chuckled. He heard light footsteps running over to them.

'What the hell did you just say!?" (y/n) was now sitting by Steve, extremely close. A huge grin on her lips. "How did you do that!" She turned her attention to Bucky. He stared blankly at her.

'Do what?"

"Cuss! You made him cuss! I've been trying for hours!" She turned her attention back to Steve who started blushing and smiled at her, noticing how close she had gotten.

"You're kidding right? He cusses all the time! Well he use to, back in the 40's." Bucky laughed as her eyes widened. Steve chuckled.

"Ok, so you heard me cuss now will you please stop your little game." He looked at her.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart. Not until I'm the one that makes those sweet lips of yours cuss." She smiled and inched towards him. His cheeks flushed red, but he left his head where it was. Until someone cleared their throats. (y/n) growled and got up. Steve followed and Bucky soon after. Sharon was staring daggers, as usual. Sam had on an amused smile as he crossed his arms. She noticed and him and walked to his side. "Hey tall, dark and handsome." He laughed and nudged her.

"McDonalds, huh?" Sam looked down at the girl as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Boy's gotta eat, right?" (y/n) smiled and looked at Sharon. "I. Told. You. So." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"whoa, first you stole my best friend, now you're trying to steal my girl?" Bucky slightly smiled at the unfamiliar man.

"Listen Harry Styles, I'm not anyone's 'girl', well unless Rogers here asks." She smiled up at the blonde man.

"Who's Harry Styles?" He looked right back down at her.

"Really? Is that the only thing you got out of that sentence?" She pouted at him.

"Ok, so we found him. Let's just back to the damn apartment, Please." Sharon huffed and walked out of the restaurant. (y/n) grabbed her drink and followed the rest out the building. Steve hopped on his bike and the other three got into Sharon's car. Steve looked over to (y/n) who crossed her arms and stared at him. She looked over at the car with longing and he looked down at his bike an started it. He doubted she would pick him over Sam, Bucky, and a nice comfy car. He kicked back the stand and waited for the car to move. He felt arms wrap around his waist and hold tight. She rested her head on his back.

'It's a good thing you're s'cute." She felt his shoulders go up in a laugh and she smiled. They rode back to Sharon's apartment. Steve helped (y/n) off the bike as the clown car opened and they all piled out. As they walked into building someone had accidently bumped into (y/n) almost knocking her off her feet.

"Bog chertovski chert voz'mi kusok der'ma (God fucking damn it piece of shit)" She growled as Steve put his hands on her back to steady her as the stranger put his hands on her arms.

"I'm so sorry, I should look where I'm going" He made sure she was steady

"You think!?" She snapped back, her eyes widening at the strangers face. At that he took his hands off her arms, his mouth in a twisted smirk. Steve just smiled apologetically at the stranger, not noticing the correlation between the two.

'Sorry, she hasn't had her coffee yet." They both chuckled while (y/n) glared. the stranger went on their way and they all walked into Sharon's apartment. Bucky looked around and (y/n) scoffed. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Here Buck, I got some clothes for you when (y/n) called saying they found you." Sam handed him a bag and pointed him to the bathroom. The rest stood around, silent. Sharon eyes never left the ground. Steve was smiling, he had just gotten his best friend back. Sam was watching (y/n) play with a fireball in her hand. She only stopped when a shirtless Bucky stepped out of the bathroom. Oh. My. Thor and Loki. She bit her lip and smirked. Steve watched her and looked over to Bucky. Great, just great. Thanks Buck. For nothing.

"The shirt-uh-it's too small." He just waved it around. "Can I get a new one?"

"I don't think I want you to." (y/n) just stared at his body, but can you blame her? He smirked. Steve could feel the anger boiling up inside. Why the hell did he feel this way!? (y/n) looked over to Sharon, she seemed to be enjoying this as well. Bucky gave her a confident smile.

"You can touch if you want." He stepped closer to her. Steve actually tired not to growl. She raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chest. She smirked, but then went deadpan.

"Meh, I've seen better." She walked over to the kitchen to look for a drink leaving Bucky standing there in awe. Steve chuckled as his gaze followed the girl. Sam threw a shirt at Buck an he proceeded to put it on. Sharon shook her head to get out of her trance. (y/n) made her way back out, not finding anything she liked. She stood by Bucky at first.

"So, should we start with how much you remember?" Sharon was looking at Bucky. He nodded.

"Almost everything, I know what Hydra did, I remember Steve. I also remember stealing all of Steve's dates." He smiled and the group chuckled. Well, all except for (y/n). Steve tilted his head at her, he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from her. Her brow was furrowed and she was looking at his metal arm. It was touching her arm and she was backing away. She didn't look frightened. She was rubbing her arm and she crinkled her nose.

"Well I'm glad you're back Barnes." Sharon smiled and he nodded. (y/n) stepped back and walked over to Sam. Steve watched as the same disappointed looked crossed her face.

"What happened to you after the Insights crashed?" Sam leaned back and glanced at (y/n) looking at him before returning his eyes to Bucky.

"I pulled Steve out of the water, then I went around looking for something-anything to get my memory back. Back on the Helicarrier you told me you were with me til the end of the line" he was looking at Steve with a smile as (y/n) made her way over to Sharon. "I started to remember you, so I figured I should try and remember everything. Which I did, so here I am." It didn't take (y/n) long to finally come to rest by Steve. He gave her a confused smile and she smiled back. Their arms were touching and she seemed satisfied with whatever she was looking for. As Sharon, Sam and Bucky continued to talk he leaned down a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just scoped the room"

"I don't like being cold."

"What?"

"Bucky's arm is cold, Sam's no warmer, and it's a cold day in hell over there by the table." She nodded to Sharon and leaned into his side a little more. He smiled and let her.

"And what about me?"

"You're the hottest popsicle there is Rogers." She smiled.

The phone in her pocket vibrated and she reached down to check it. Steve watched guilt wash her face and her eyes lifted to look at Bucky.

“(y/n)?”

“It's nothing.”

“Is it Nat?”  


He watched as she shook her head and turned to look at him.  


He tilted his head a bit as she sighed, “The big adventure is over right? You found your friend.”  


He furrowed his brow and slowly nodded. She looked at him for a second before also nodding and grabbing her coat from the corner.

The room became quiet as all eyes were on her.  


“What?”  


Bucky crossed his arms. “I just got here, you already leaving?”  


She smirked at him, giving him a halfhearted flirtatious wink. “You're welcome to join me, soldier.”  


“Ugh.” Sharon spat as she rolled her eyes. “You set women back 20 years.”  


“Yeah well honey, you set them back all the way to the prohibition. Loosen up and grab a drink, who knows, underneath all that _-Sharon-_ you might actually be fun.” She gestured to Sharon before heading to the door.  


Steve ran to meet her. “Where are you going?”  


She opened the door partly before his hand stopped it. She kept her eyes locked on the door and cooled her voice down. “You may have completed your mission, but I haven't completed mine.” She clenched her jaw when he continued to hold his hand in place.  


“What mission? More Hydra members to kill? You don't have to do that anymore, (y/n), Nat's getting you out.”  


“It's not her place to.”  


He looked at her face and slammed the door shut. “Who called you a minute ago?”  


She forced herself to look up at him. “It's the 21 st century Rogers, nobody calls each other anymore.”  


“Well whatever it was, it completely changed your attitude.”  


She scoffed. “You sound like a principle in some prepy high school,” She deepened her voice and mimicked Steve's “ '(y/n), young lady, if you do not speak in a respectful tone I will be forced to expel you from going to the prep rally' “.  


Steve shook his head slightly and maintained eye contact with her.  


She sighed and placed her hand on his hand that was blocking her exit. He blushed a bit, but soon yanked his hand away when the heat got too intense. She smiled proudly with a flame in her hand and swung open the door.  


“(y/n)-”  


“Rogers.”  


“Don't do this.”  


Her eyes darted to him and Bucky and she looked down sadly. “I'll-uh-I'll see you around.” He watched as she made her way down the hall and out of his sight.  


  



	7. Soja boy up in this museum, watch me drink coffee, watch me blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD. NON SONO MORTO. Ho mal di testa. parlate l'italiano? Steve e Reader sono a museo. Sharon e una contadina e non mi piace lei ma mi piace Bucky perche e simpatico e molto bello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all deserve some fucking medals or something having to wait this long. Shit, sorry it's been like 9 years. Didn't know what to write, again. I'm going with the flow now so hey let's see what happens.
> 
> love you fam (More than driving school, that was fucking boring)
> 
> -Z

The hospital was silent as the shadow slowly walked down the hallway. It nonchalantly stepped into the assigned room and looked at the man sitting in the bed. His eyes slowly opened and widened as he witnessed the familiar apparition.

“You!”

No words were spoken from the unwelcomed stranger as the room filled with a bright red. Smoke clouded his vision and the man’s screams rang out as the blackened visage strolled out of the room, past the nurses that were trying to come to his aid. As the nurses called for help, one noticed a black form exiting the hospital casually, whistling a tune.

\------Get in the TARDIS bitches we going to the future. (2 days)

_“We have news today that Former Senator Stern has died after a fire broke out in his hospital room. No one knows how the fire started or who may have caused it, but the Fire Chief has not ruled out arson. One nurse reported seeing a cloaked figure exiting the building at the time the fire had started. Surveillance could not get a good look at the assailant and a man hunt is being conducted as we speak. Officers think-“_

Steve turned off the TV and sighed.

“I guess the hot head had a job to finish.” Sam put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder, but Steve quickly brushed it off.

 ****  
** ** “There was something off about her the last time I saw her.”

Sharon scoffed, “Yeah, she works with the KGB and has control of fire-which she likes to use-, of course there was something off about her.” Steve gave her a sad look as he headed for the door. “Steve, where are you going?”

 ****  
** ** “I need to clear my head.”

"Steven.” Bucky gave him a warning look, but he was already out of the door.

He walked down the steps, thinking about what her text could have said. He muddled to his bike to find a note attached to one of the handle bars.

****

_‘Hey handsome, come here often? Figured you might want to talk, Nat said you were the worrying type, wouldn’t want you freaking out over little ol’ me, would we. If you wouldn’t mind leaving Guenevere, Lancelot, and Galahad at Camelot, I just want to chat with you, Arthur. Don’t bring excalibur either, not in the mood for a fight._

_-Mordred’_

****  
** ** Steve looked at the note in confusion, his cheeks still dusted pink from her teasing. He flipped it over and found more scribbling.

_‘Really enjoyed our first date, care to try it again?’_

He smiled a little and hopped on the motorcycle, revving off toward the museum. He quickly parked and jumped off, eager to see her again. He strolled into the museum, hoodie covering his face. He saw a girl with (h/c) holding two coffee’s as she sat on a bench admiring a dinosaur exhibit from across the room. He silently sat down next to her as she passed him a coffee.

"I always liked the T-Rex.” She examined it’s bone structure from across the hall and Steve chuckled slightly.

“Any particular reason?”

"Body proportions aren’t right, but it could still rip off your head.”

Steve nodded slowly, taking a sip of his coffee.  “(y/n)...”

“It’s my job. Either he dies or…”

“You?”

“No. I’m too valuable.”

“Then who?” He looked at her as she slowly turned her head. She looked at him for a couple of seconds.

“My partner.”

“You have a partner?”

“Duh. Hot head can’t work alone. Got to have an old man watch my back.”

Steve nodded in understanding. “He must be really important to you.”

She stared at his eyes for a moment. “Not just to me.” She was silent after that, her eyes fixed on her cup.

Steve also glanced at his cup and laughed when he saw a certain sticker. He peeled it off and stuck it on her hand. She looked down at said sticker and burst out laughing.

'Caution: HOT’

“Really, Rogers?” He laughed while she took it off. She gave him a sly look. “So, you do think I’m hot.”

He choked on his drink. “No, as in the whole-flame-fire-you can-”

She laughed. “Yeah, Rogers, I got that. It’s just a joke Pendragon, take it easy.”

He watched as she turned her head back to the T-Rex smiling and played with her cup. He remembered the note and smiled, pulling it out. “Arthur?”

She leaned back against the wall. “You really need to watch that show.”

He laughed. “Only if you watch it with me.”

A smile spread across her lips and she looked at his eyes that were focused on her. “It’s a date.”

His cheeks became that familiar hue of pink. “That’s not what I-” She cut him off by placing her lips softly against his. She could feel his face heat up, but he didn’t pull away. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled a bit into the kiss. After they pulled away he gave her a stunned looked.

He stared in her eyes and quietly whispered, “KGB men again?”

She gave a cocky smile, their foreheads touching. “No.” His smile grew as he stared at her eyes. After a moment they seem to gloss over and a  guilty look formed on her face.

“(y/n), is something wrong?”

“What? No, I just…” A text sounded from her phone and a sigh escaped her lips. She pulled it out and the guilt continued to form. Quickly getting up and heading for the exit, she disregarded Steve.

He made a move to follow, but his phone rang. He quickly tried to answer it while jogging toward the exit. “Romanov, what is it? I’m kind of trailing your sister.”

"(y/n)? Steve, listen to me. The KGB has been completely disbanded, taken over by someone else. She’s been lying to us. I don’t know why, but whatever it is, she’s still a part of it. You can’t trust her, I don’t think Stern and Sitwell were her real targets. Just distractions, little deeds that needed to be handled. She sent me here so I wouldn't be  in DC, you need to stay away from her. Get out of there if you can.”

He opened the door to the exit and stepped out. “What? Who took them over?” A metal pole hit him square in the face, knocking the phone out of his hand and sending him  to the ground unconscious. (y/n) stood over him a moment before dropping the pole, her breath hitching.

 ********“Hail Hydra.”


	8. Why do I do this to myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked me to keep writing, this is your fault. Also, thanksgiving sucked, moving on. I look like the ultimate single teenage girl right now. I'm playing video games while eating icecream and my hair is in a messy bun and I'm in short shorts and a big ass t-shirt. good times.
> 
> love you fam (More than this bitch in Infamous: Second Son.)
> 
> -Z

A pounding in his head and ringing in his ears woke him. He could hear steps pacing in front of him and a mumbled conversation. He slowly opened his eyes, the harsh light causing him to squint. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a figure in front of him and two off in the corner. He let his eyes adjust and slowly raised his head to meet a man dressed in a black trench coat.    
  


The man turned his attention away from the two silhouettes in the back. He looked the Captain up and down before scoffing. “Who knew your weakness would be a girl.” Something sounded in his earpiece and he revered his attention back to one of the figures. “Clark.” The boy stood to attention. “Go and receive them, they’re here.” With a quick nod the boy disappeared behind the door, leaving only one hooded figure left in the corner.  
  


Steve strained his eyes, but the figure was sitting on a table, face hidden by the shadow of the hood and lack of lighting. He tested his bonds and looked around the room. Solid walls, one door, guards outside.  
  


The man watched the supersoldier with an amused eye. “This room was built for someone much stronger and... more unstable than you. So whatever you are thinking, I would stop. It’s a waste of time. My time.”  
  


“What with Hydra’s plan and entire operation virtually destroy-by me-I figured you’d have all the time in the world.”  He smiled up at man who retaliated with a quick punch. Steve groaned and noticed that the figure in the corner had turned their face away slightly so as not watch. The silhouette lit up as a flame emitted from its palm. As the man punched the Captain again, he watched her flinch and ignore the groan that came from him. He looked back up at the man. “That all you got?”  
  


The man smirked, grabbing Steve’s shirt and pulling his fist back. The door opened and the boy re-entered, 2 prisoners in tow. The guards pushed them in and added their restraints.   
  


“Sam? Sharon?” Steve looked over at the two as they inspected the room.  
  


Sam nodded slightly at his friend. “Why is it every time I help you, something like this happens?”  
  


Sharon rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit. “Comes with the job...and the Avenger.”   
  


“Shut them up.” A low voice echoed through the room as a large man entered. Guards immediately  placed tape over their mouths as he turned to the man hovering over Steve. “Donovan, let the Captain go. Show our guest some courtesy.” Donovan reluctantly complied and stepped back. “I’ve got it from here, go get Zola ready.” He nodded and left the room just as another man walked in.   
  


Steve jerked forward only to have his restraints pull him back. “Bucky!”   
  


The Winter Soldier gave him a quick glance before looking about the room and spotting the figure in the corner. His face relaxed and he strolled over to her, silently taking a place at her  side. She was playing with the flame when a metal hand was placed on top of hers. They both shared a sad glance before looking to their superior.   
  


Steve’s eyes didn’t leave the two. “Bucky, I thought...(y/n)...”  
  


The leader stepped in front of Steve’s view. “You thought what? You had finally found your friend and a girl you could confide in?” He scoffed.  
  


Steve growled. “He knew me, he remembered!”  
  


He turned to look at the pair. “Of course he remembered, we made him. How else would we get you to trust him?”   
  


Steve jerked at his restraints to no avail. “You bastard!”  
  


“Language!” Both agents in the back said in unison. They gave each other a sad look when they saw Steve’s face.   
  


“My name is Sterling, Thomas Sterling and I’m the head of Hydra.”  
  


“Well, what’s left of it.” Steve smirked up at Sterling, who just smiled and nodded to a guard. The guard ran up and pulled out a stick.   
  


(y/n) jumped off the table, but Bucky threw his hand out to stop her advances. “Don’t!” Sterling gave her a strange look before nodding again at the guard. He stepped up and the stick electrified. He held it against Steve’s skin and a scream rang out. “Stop! You’re hurting him!”   
  


Sterling held a hand up and the guard ceased. He turned to the girl and stepped toward her. “Romanov, You should mind your tongue, unless you wish to join Donovan. He is getting the Zola room ready.” His eye’s threatened her and it was clear to both Bucky and Steve she was crossing a line  
  


Steve watched as (y/n) stepped to challenge him, but Bucky held her back.   
  


“Buck-“ She eyed her partner who shook his head slightly, turning to Sterling.   
  


“Sorry, sir. I’ll keep her in line.” He pulled her back and Steve watched as they began to talk in hushed tones.   
  


“Why?” Steve kept his head down as he talked.  
  


“Well, we needed to find the remainder of SHIELD and what better way to do that than use your best friend and Black Widow's sister.”  
  


“Not you. Her. Why?” He slowly raised his head, anger engulfing his features.  
  


She gave him a sad smile. “Sorry, Pendragon. I had to.” She looked at Bucky a second.   
  


“Is that why you gave the helicarriers 30 more seconds?” She nodded slowly, hoping he would see there was more in her eyes.   
  


“I trusted you, (y/n). I-...”  
  


“I know, I didn’t deserve it.” (y/n) sighed and let Bucky walk her to the back of the room again.   
  


The guard put the stick up to him again earning a string of groans and screams. Sterling put his hand up and he stopped. “Where is Nick Fury?”  
  


His head hung low. “Dead.”  
  


Sterling smirked. “I’m not that idiotic. Now where is he?”  
  


“I don’t know.”  
  


The leader forced his head up and looked at him. “Hm, unfortunately for you I believe you.” He looked over to the two guards. “Take care of him and his friends. Try not to stain the walls, I don’t want to have to clean it up.” The room watched as the guards pulled out two guns.  
(y/n) ran forward and stepped in front of Steve. “The mission was to capture him, not kill him!”  
  


He sighed. “No, Romanov, that was your mission. My mission is to get rid of SHIELD, which your beloved Captain is apart of.” He nodded to the two guards who pushed her out of the way. As Sterling raised the gun to Steve’s head as (y/n) fought against the men. He tilted his head and words rung in his earpiece. He lowered his gun and sighed. “Looks like today is your lucky day.” He looked over to Sam and Sharon. “Lock them up, let’s see if we can get information from them.” He turned, stopping when he saw Bucky. “Take him to Donavan. It’s time for a wiping.”   
  


(y/n)’s eyes widened as she fought hard against the men, knocking them unconscious. “You said he was done, that he wouldn’t have to be wiped again.”  
  


“Did I? Well I lied. He has too many memories floating around.”  
  


She looked at Bucky. He was staring at her desperately. “(y/n)-“ New guards had entered and they had him at gunpoint as he stepped toward her.   
  


“Bucky!” Steve continued to tear at his restraints.   
  


(y/n) glared at Sterling. “If you touch him-“  
  


“What? You’ll kill me? Take him to Donavan.”   
  


As he slowly made his way out with guards surrounding him. (y/n) lunged forward, but a guard was quicker and stabbed her with a needle. She stopped as the world around her went blurry and she fell to the ground.  
  


Bucky saw this and tried to go to her. “(y/n)!” The guards held up their guns and pushed him out of the door.   
  


Sterling shook his head. “I knew they should have never made you two partners. Take her to the waiting room, she’ll be after Barnes.”  
  


One of the men picked her up and followed the group. Sterling looked at Steve for a moment.  
  


He was watching the door. “What are you going to do to them?”  
  


“They seem to care about you too much, we have to change that.”  
  


“So, (y/n)...She’s been...”  
  


“Wiped? Yes, almost as much as Barnes.” Steve’s face turned into a glare. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you care about her Rogers. Too bad she’s a trader.”  
  


“You made her into that.”  
  


Sterling shrugged. He nodded to the guard that had knocked (y/n) out. He walked up to Steve and issued the same treatment.  
\--------  
“Ve? –Teve?- Rogers!” Steve groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed the floor was different from the last. His head was heavy, and it took him a minute to recognize the voice.  
  


“(y/n)?”  
  


He felt hands on his cheeks as he head was lifted so his eyes could meet hers. A familiar (e/c) making him smile slightly, but it dissipated quickly when he saw the blood on her face and knuckles. Bruises had already started to form and the cut on her lip was still bleeding.  
  


He reached up with his hand and cupped her face. “(y/n), What did you did?”  
  


“Kicked some ass....and also got my ass kicked. The room might be on fire a little, but the guards are knocked out. One of them even had a key, which was awful nice of him.”  
  


“Wha-what is happening?” He looked over to his arm slightly and saw a needle in it. Blood was being drawn into a large vile.   
  


She slowly took it out and tried to stand him up, but settled for sitting him up instead. “They are taking your blood to try and revive the Zola program. They are comparing it to Buck’s.”  
  


“Your partner.”  
  


She sighed. “Listen Rogers, I know you hate me, I know I lied. But Bucky isn’t the only reason  I took down those helicarriers. I couldn’t let them kill that many people; children, couples, old people. Me and Buck...we have to do what they say, but we try. We try so hard to be good.”  
  


“Why don’t you leave?”  
  


She laughed a little. “Leave Hydra? Even if I could, I can’t leave Bucky, I won’t. They have him on lock down 24/7.”  
  


“You really care about him.”  
  


“Yeah well, spending years with that idiot kinda got me attached. He’s all I have.”  
  


“Your sister?”  
  


“She doesn’t need me.”  
  


“Me?”  
  


She looked at him, her eyes wide. “Rogers...”  
  


He grabbed her hand. “It’s Steve, (y/n).”  
  


She pulled her hand away slowly and shook her head. “We have to save Bucky. They are about to wipe him.” He nodded and stood up, almost falling down. She caught him as well as she can, her arm wrapped around his stomach. “Whoa, Rogers, abs for days.” She smiled up at him as she got him to the door way.   
  


He leaned on it and looked down the hallway. “How do we do this?”  
  


“I hack into the system, open his door and restraints and you two hightail it out of here.”  
  


He turned to her. “What about you?”  
  


“I’ll be behind you, don’t worry. You just focus on Bucky. The Zola room is down this call, only door with no handle.” He nodded and looked at her a moment. “Like the view, Soldier?” He blushed causing her to laugh. “I’ll miss this...and I still didn’t get you to cuss, damn.”  
  


He furrowed his brow. “You said you would be right behind us.”  


She tilted her head and winked. “Let’s go, we have an idiot to save.” She ran down the hall and Steve went the opposite way. 

 

He found the door and waited for it to unlock. The red light turned green and he suspected that (y/n) had made it to the control room. He ran inside and began to knock guards out. When Bucky’s restraints unlocked, he fell to the ground.  
  


“Bucky!” Steve went to go to him, but a hydra member got in his way. The hydra member had managed to get him on his knees before a metal arm grabbed him and threw him across the room.   
  


“Just like old days, always having to clean up your messes.” Bucky smiled and held out his hand. Steve gratefully took it and stood up. James looked around, “Where’s (y/n).”  
  


Steve sighed. “She’ll be right behind us.”  
  


Bucky’s face fell. “Damn it! That means she’s going to do something stupid, why are all my friends morons?”  
  


Steve smiled a bit. “Seems to be your type, Barnes. Listen, you get Sharon and Sam, I’ll get (y/n).”  
  


“Steve no-“  
  


“Bucky, go.” He saw his friends stubbornness and nodded, running out of the door. Steve ran down the hall in search of the control room. He found what he believed to be it and noticed it too had no handle. He looked around for a key card and could find one. “(y/n)?” He banged on the door.  
  


“Don’t come in, I’m not decent.” She chuckled from the other side of the door.   
  


“(y/n), what are you doing? I’ve got Bucky, lets go.”  
  


“Awe, sweetheart, did you really think I was coming with you? See there’s only way this ends. You and Buck get out, I shut down Hydra for good.”  
  


Steve’s eyes widened and he banged harder. “(y/n), please!”  
  


She squinted at one of the screens. “Rogers, Bucky needs you, He can’t carry two unconscious bodies.”  
  


“(y/n)-“  
  


“Steven Grant Rogers don’t make me turn this car around. Go be Arthur and save Guinevere.”   
  


He slammed his fist against the door and reluctantly went and found Bucky. He helped carry Sharon out of the building as Bucky carried Sam. When they determined they were far enough away, Steve gently set her down and turned to go back. A cold hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Bucky shaking his head. He took the ear piece out of his ear and handed it to Steve. He slowly held it up to his ear.  
  


“(y/n)?”  
  


“Hey, there’s pretty boy. Made it out?”  
  


“Yeah, you?”  
  


“Uhh...about that.”   
  


He could hear banging coming from her earpiece along with the shots of a gun. “What’s happening.”  
  


“I’m doing secret agent stuff. Did you know that this is Hydra’s last base?”  
  


“What does that have to do with anything?”  
  


“It means-Jesus, guess cute guys can’t have it all-it means that this is the last depot of their information. All the others were shut down or blown out of the sky-you’re are welcome for that.”  
  


He chuckled slightly. “I think I’m the one that did that.”  
  


“Hey, I gave you 30 extra seconds. Anywho-hey watch where you’re shooting!-If I get rid of this system, no more Hydra.”  
  


“So turn it off and get out of there.” The line on the other line went silent for a minute. “(y/n)?”  
  


“I can’t.”  
  


“What?”  
  


“If I just shut it down, it will rewire to another system. I have to get rid of the server.”  
  


“Ok, so...”  
  


They both stayed silent as Steve watched the building and (y/n) leaned back in her seat.   
She looked around her and found a gas pipe. She sighed and looked back down at her hands.

“Hey, promise me you’ll look after Buck.”  
  


“What?”  
  


“And don’t let him and Sharon kiss or date or mate or get married, you know what don’t let him talk to her at all.”  
  


“(y/n)...”  
  


“I really started to fall for you, you know that? Damn.”  
  


“Please, whatever you’re about to do, don’t.”  
  


“Don’t tell me what to do.” She heard him chuckle in the earpiece and smiled. “I’m trying to be good, Steve.”  
  


He put his hand on his face and stood silently for a moment. “(y/n), Merlin. 6 o’clock tomorrow at the Avengers tower, be there.”  
  


She shot the pipe and smiled. “Aye, aye Captain.” She threw the earpiece across the ground and neared the gas. She lifted her hand and let the flame slowly rise.  
  


Steve watched in horror as the building was engulfed in flames and explosions emitted from various sections. He fell to his knees as Bucky ran forward a bit stopping when another explosion shook him. The boys stared at the flames as the earpiece went dead and nothing could be heard but the crackling of embers.  
  


Steve whimpered as he stared at the inferno. “I really started to fall for you, too.”


	9. Screws fall out all the time. The world is an imperfect place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support and comments mean so much to me guys, I couldn't have done this without you. You guys are beautiful and amzing and MY MOM BOUGHT ME FOOD YAY! Anyway, I'm not that good of a writer and I'm not sure that I can envoke that emotional response out of any of you, but I hope non of you cried. :)
> 
> Love you fam (more than The Breakfast Club's detention teacher, he totally raids Barry Manalow's closet)
> 
> -Z

He sat on the edge of his bed looking at the mirror. His face was stoic as he looked down at the tux laying beside him. A knock at his door went unnoticed until it opened slightly.

“Hey, Capcicle, it’s time.” Tony gave him a sad look when he saw his friend slowly get up.

“5 minutes Tony, I’ll be right out.” Ironman gave him a little nod and closed the door.

Steve looked back at the mirror. He closed his eyes and the anger inside built until his hand made contact with it. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing the blood run down. He shook his head and threw a towel on it. After a couple of minutes, he stepped out of the room. Natasha was sitting on the couch, her mind lost in thought and her eyes puffy. Bruce was next to her, trying to get a word out of the russian. Bucky was angrily trying to tie his tie. Steve walked over to him and took the tie in his hands.

Bucky ran his hands through his hair and mumbled quietly. “She use to tie it for me…”

Steve nodded and straightened it out. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. “We should get going.” He looked around the room as they slowly got up. Bucky and Steve waited until everyone else was in the elevator when they joined. The ride down was silent as Tony watched Steve stare at the wall intensely. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder that made Steve jump slightly. He looked at Tony, a ghost smile on his lips.

The ride to the cemetery was a blur to Natasha, Steve, and Bucky as the trees passing blended into one color. Natasha held the smallest piece nesting doll and she tried her hardest to hide the tears begging oto be let free. She put her head on Bruce's shoulder as they neared the gate. Bucky kept his metal arm in f a fist as he looked out the window. Steve stared blankly at the seat in front of him thinking of her last words.

They exited the car provided by Tony and silently walked the small trail. Steve’s gaze would drift to the tombstones as he held back his anger and sadness. Bucky walked beside his friend, lost in a daze. Sharon sobbed quietly into Sam’s shoulder as he held her and looked up at the sky.

They reached the small grave, freshly dug. They saw the name shimmer  ‘(y/n) Romanov’.

The ceremony was dull as the group stood in a circle staring at her name. After they finished, Tony patted the tombstone lightly and walked back to the car.

Sharon and Sam walked up. “I’m so sorry, (y/n).”

Sam nodded. “You were good, (y/n). Hydra can’t change that.” They both paid their respects and followed Tony.

Bruce waited as Natasha kneed down and placed a flower. “This is my fault, I should have known you would do something stupid. Jesus (y/n). I-I thought you were dead for years and then I finally get you back and-and...I love you, mladshaya sestra.” She stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. She turned to meet Bruce, but stopped. She slowly turned around and placed the little nesting doll on top of the stone. Bruce put his arm around her and slowly walked her back to the car. She came undone as she desperately clung to him and cried.

Bucky was next. He slowly walked up and placed a hand on the stone. “(y/n)...damn the things we’ve been through, huh? Remember the first time we met? They were wiping me and they brought you in, you were all beat to shit, had just come from Germany. I thought you were going to die, especially when they strapped you in and turned it on. I remember your screams, they mingled with mine. After a while they gave up and threw us in our rooms. I was whimpering ‘like a baby’ as you like to say, and you came in, you didn’t even know me, but you came in and you...hugged me. It was the first time someone had shown me any kind of compassion in about 65 years. I knew from that moment I would spend my life by your side, kicking ass.” He paused and ran his hands through his hair. “You were my best friend, well one of them. I’ll miss you, hot head.” He got up and began to walk back to the car, patting Steve on the back.

He just stared at the white writing on the black stone.

“(y/n)...this isn’t how this was supposed to end. I was suppose to get the girl, don’t hero’s always get the girl?” He chuckled, a tear strolling down his cheek. “Peggy told me that I shouldn’t make the same mistake, but I guess history is destined to repeat itself. You know, there was something about you that caught my eye. You have a very-fiery-personality that just makes people gravitate toward you. I wasn’t lying when I said I fell for you. I love that you tried so hard to get me to blush and cuss, that you found so much interest in me. I love the banter you would exchange with Sharon and the jokes you had with Sam. I love that I only knew you few days, but it felt like a lifetime. When I came out of the ice I thought I would never love again.  I closed that part of myself off thinking that it was the only way to get through.  I focused all of my energy on being Captain America. You brought Steve back.  I was wrong to close myself off to that, but it hurts (y/n), it’s almost unbearable to know I lost you, but it’s worse knowing I never had you. I loved you, I still love you.” He took a moment to sniffle and wipe his eyes. He looked down and after a minute he turned around. He began to walk away, but just like Natasha he stopped. He turned around and faced the tombstone. His voice came out desperate. “(y/n), you control fire, there has to be a way you-just-be alive. I need you! Can you not see that! Please!” He waited for something, anything. After two minutes of silence he sighed and returned to the car.

As they drove back to the tower, Steve watched the cemetery disappear from view. “Goodbye.”

After an erie drive back, they climbed the steps to their rooms. Natasha said nothing to anyone and Bruce, Sharon, Sam, and Tony quietly retreated into separate areas.

Steve slumped onto the couch. He barely noticed Bucky put something into  the DVD player. He felt the cool metal touch his right arm and he turned his head to his friend. His eyes were rimmed red as he turned on the TV.

“Buck-”

“She loved this show.”

They both turned their attention to the screen as a young boy appeared. They watched as the title screen read Merlin and the adventure began. They sat for hours enjoying the friendship that blossomed between the future king and the sorcerer. Neither one of them said anything when the other sniffed or rubbed his eye.

Night stole away the sun and they were still sitting on the couch watching. They had stayed quiet for hours, a silent agreement between them. Steve twas lost in thought as he remembered the kiss he shared with (y/n) before she had hit him with a pole. It was real, loving, soft. He leaned his head and closed his eyes trying to remember the warmth. Bucky sighed and a bit of his bangs came forward. He smiled when he remembered the times (y/n) had braided it. The smile quickly diminished and he sat looking at the TV blankly.

“I miss her, Steve.”

The silence made Bucky look to Steve. He noticed that his friends face was the same one he had seen while he fell off the train. "Me too, Buck."


	10. Morte D'Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do cute, idk, I'm not a cute person, I like sad shit. 
> 
> love you fam (more than school. idont wanna go back!)
> 
> -Z

Steve jolted awake, sweat forming on his brow. His breath was sharp as he glanced around the living room. He slowly sat up on the couch in the Avenger’s Tower. He could hear Tony in the kitchen arguing with someone about how much flour to put in. He shuddered when he thought about his dream. It had only been a day since the explosion of the Hydra building and they were still searching the debris. Steve rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the clock. 5:52. He sighed and stood up, muddling his way to join the noise.

“I’m telling you, Stark, that’s not enough.” Bucky was leaning on the counter, his arms folded, fresh clothes on.

Tony rolled his eyes and added eggs. “How would you know? Weren’t you too busy being frozen half the time?”

Bucky’s jaw clenched. “She use to make them for me. It’s not enough flour.”

“Why are you guys making pancakes at 6 in the afternoon anyway?” Their attention turned to Steve.

“Mourning food.” Tony stated simply.

“She’s not dead.” Bucky’s temper flared as he took a step toward the billionair.

Steve sighed. “Buck. Getting angry isn’t going help anything.”

Tony scoffed. “Really, just ask Banner.”

The Winter Soldier growled a bit before turning away and looking at his friend. “Whoa, Steve, you alright?”

Steve rubbed his eyes. “Yeah…”

“Nightmare?” Steve nodded. “I had one too...She can’t be dead, she’s not, right?”

Steve just looked down at the clock. 5:58. He sighed and looked to the elevator. They all stood in silence as the minutes ticked by. When he couldn’t stand the silence he returned to the living room. He found the DVD player and looked around for the show. He took it from the counter and opened it up. He stared at his reflection in the disc before trying to put it in. He looked at the buttons in confusion and sighed.

A plate shattering made his head jerk toward the kitchen. “Bucky?” He quickly stumbled into the doorway to see two arms (one metal) wrapped around a form with (h/c) hair. He felt his breath hitch as he watched the two sway back and forth lightly. “(y/n)?...”

The girl slowly disconnected with the assassin. She turned toward the blonde supersoldier and smiled. “Hey, if it isn’t the man with the giant metal frisbee. Miss me?” He nodded slightly and ran to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “Sorry, I know I’m a little late.”

Steve looked down at the clock. 6:07. He chuckled into her hair. “You’re worth waiting for.” They pulled back and he noticed a slight blush dusted on her cheeks. He beamed as she looked over at Tony and nodded.

She looked down at the paste he had made and rolled her eyes. “Stark, you need to add more flour.” Bucky started to chuckle as Tony grimaced at the pair. “Who makes pancakes at 6, anyway?”

“He said it was ‘mourning food’.” Bucky glared at Iron Man, but a laugh from the girl shook him.

“Stark, you dickface. You didn’t tell them?” Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Tony’s the one that got me out.”

Steve looked at him. “You knew she was-you didn’t say anything!?”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m ok, remember?”

He nodded, visibly relaxing. “How did he get you out?”

She hopped onto the counter and swung her legs. “Well thanks to the whole-” She lit a flame in her palm. “-I survived the initial explosion, but I was really weak after that. Tony swooped in and grabbed me, took me to a hospital-which he was suppose to tell you about.” She gave him a look and he just returned it with a smile. Steve just looked between the two before grabbing her again and embracing her.

She smiled and returned it. “Hey, we have a show to watch!” She pulled back and grabbed him by the hand. He let her lead him out to the living room, leaving Bucky and Tony with knowing smiled.

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “Wait. How did you know about her?”

Tony shrugged. “Me and Banner took a vacation at Disney and hacked into the imagination station to play with those new rides they made after us. Turns out one of the Hydra tech members is an imagineer and works from Disney’s base. We tracked it back to DC and kinda put the pieces together. Me finding her was just a stroke of luck.”

Bucky nodded slowly. “Wait...Disney has Hydra members working there?”

Tony threw the batter onto the pan. “Had. ‘Happiest Place in the World’ my ass.”

Bucky stood contemplating what he had been told. “Why couldn’t they out me and (y/n) in Disneyland?”

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at his pancakes. “Damn it. Why didn’t you tell me to add more flour, Icecube? These are so flat.”

Bucky shook his head and looked out to the living room. “Come one, let’s leave them alone.” Tony raised an eyebrow but the soldier pushed him out of the room and into the elevator.

(y/n) watched as Steve tried to figure out the DVD player...again. She smiled and laid across the couch. He turned to her in a desperate attempt to figure it out, causing her to laugh.

“You are so cute, you know that?” She watched as he just looked back at the player. “Rogers, it’s the button on the left.”

He pressed it and put the DVD in. “I hate technology.” He heard her laugh as he stood up and went to sit down. He stared at her as she was sprawled out along the entire couch. “Uhm, (y/n)? Can you please move so I can sit down?”

She smiled up at him. “Make. Me.”

He looked down at her and smirked, lifting her up and sitting down, laying her on his lap. He pressed play and watched as the title screen passed by. He felt eyes on him as he turned to look at (y/n). She was smiling and she looked up at him, her head resting on his chest. “See something you like?”

“Hey! That’s my line!”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He could feel her smile as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

She began to giggle and pulled back. “Wops, I kind of promised Sharon I wouldn’t touch you.” Steve raised an eyebrow and (y/n) shrugged her shoulders. “Nah, it’s too much fun.” She pulled him back in for another kiss as the theme song rang through the room.

Steve smiled. “(y/n), we are missing the show.”

“Buuuuuuuuut Rogerrsss…”

“It’s Steve. Please just call me Steve.”

She smiled. “Fine...Steve.” He grinned at her and arranged themselves so they were more comfortable. She quickly fell asleep as they continued to watch. Steve’s eyes would drift from the show to the sleeping girl on his lap. He smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “You were definitely worth the wait.”

\------------

“StupidfuckingpieceofshitwhydoIhavetowearthisIsweartogod.” Bucky growled at his tie as he tried desperately to make the loop go through.

She frantically ran through the halls trying to find her best friend while trying not to be seen. She rounded the corner only to bump into a familiar redhead. “Natasha!”

“(y/n)! The Hell are you doing? It sta-’”

“Shhhh, I know! I need Bucky. Like, now. I need him right now.”

Natasha nodded slowly at her sister. “Go back in the room, I’ll find him, ok? Just...calm down.” (y/n) took a deep breath and retreated back into the small confined room.

The redhead ran through the halls and found the Winter Soldier battling his tie. She blinked a couple of times and approached him. “She’s freaking out.” Bucky looked up and forgot about his tie. “She’s back in the room, can you just make sure she doesn’t hyperventilate? I’m going to make sure Tony isn’t doing something stupid.”

Bucky nodded and made his way down the corridors. He found the door slightly ajar and entered. “(y/n)?”

Her head popped out of the bathroom. “Bucky!”

She stepped out fully and he smiled as he took her in. “You look smokin’ in white, (y/n).” She huffed and turned to the mirror. “What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know, I just-he deserves better.”

“No he doesn’t.” He stepped up behind her and watched her in the mirror. “(y/n), he loves you, I should know he rarely shuts up about you.” She chuckled and he continued. “You two have been through so much together, starting two years ago when we uh...anyway, what I’m trying to say is that is nobody he would rather have at his side, and I know you feel the same about him.”

She turned around and gave him a hug. “Thanks, Bucky.”

He chuckled. “Partners till the end.”

She pulled back and smiled. She noticed his tie and rolled her eyes, taking it in her hands. She neatly tied it and straighten it out.

“You ready, doll?” She nodded and looped her arm around his. He walked her out to a certain door and opened it.

The whole audience ‘aw’ed when she watched out, white gown flowing. Her (h/c) curls hung down and her (e/c) eyes trained on the man smiling at the other side of the isle. Her mouth spread into a smile and she restrained from crying as her best friend walked her down. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and handed her to Steve before taking his place at the blonde man’s side. (y/n) looked over to Natasha who just smiled and wiped one of her eyes. She looked back at Steve who was beaming.

“You look beautiful.”

“Not bad yourself, soldier.”

He chuckled as the ceremony continued. After everything was said the pastor looked over to Steve. “Do you take (y/n) (m/n) Romanov to be your wife?”

His eyes never left yours as his smile grew. “I do.”

He turned to the girl. “And do you take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband?”

She smiled. “I guess.”

The guests laughed along with couple and pastor. “Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her lips up to his. The crowd clapped and someone (Tony) whistled. After they pulled apart the party started.

It was a couple hours later when the reception had started. Tony called for the coupled first dance and Steve took (y/n)’s hand. He led her onto the dance floor. “Sorry, I’m really bad at this.”

She chuckled, remembering the many times he had stepped on her toes. “Shut up and dance.” She kissed him and everyone cheered. She looked over at Bucky and saw him looking at Sharon. She stared at him until she caught his attention. He gave her a guilty look as she just shook her head. He ran his hands through his hair and went to talk to Sam.

Steve laughed at her. “So, Mrs. Rogers…”

“So, Mr. Rogers…”

He smiled down at her. “We’ve been through a lot.”

“I know...I hit you with a pole.”

He laughed. “That was two years ago...and last week-”

“I swear I thought you were an intruder and-”

“Honey, I know, I told you it’s ok.” He chuckled. “I’m just really glad you’re mine.”

She just smiled and placed her head on his chest. After a minute her smile turned mischievous and she looked up at her husband. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you say it?”

“(y/n), no-”

“Pleeease! Come on babe, it’s our wedding day!”

Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He saw the puppy dog look he was being given and couldn’t help but smile. “Fine”

She squealed slightly. and leaned up a bit.

“Fuck”

(y/n) instantly started to giggle. “I love it when you talk dirty.” She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed his forehead against her. “I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you too, _Arthur_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO I'VE ENDED IT AND I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO WRITE! That's where ya'll come in. If you have any requests, shoot. I know it looks like I only write Marvel and SPN, but I don't. So if there is ANYTHING you wanna see, send me a comment with the paring and a short or long description of what you want to happen! Thank you guys soooooo much for everything!


End file.
